Destiny
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: Sequel to Pacific Academy! Bella and Edward have to deal with being seperated because they're going to different universities. Will their relationship survive? Will they deal with the problems in their lives, will Destiny bring them together again? AH.
1. Amazing Offers

_**Chapter 1 – Amazing Offers**_

I woke up at ten o'clock in the morning and stretched. _Saturday._

I only had a week and a half left of my senior year at Forks high and I was terrified. I still hadn't decided on college and I was terrified of not going to college with Edward. We had only applied to one same college and all the others were different.

We had both been accepted to the University of Columbia together but the struggle was that we had both been accepted to better schools but not together. Edward had been accepted to medical colleges and I had been accepted to colleges to study Literature

I went downstairs and saw there was a package on the counter and the kitchen. I picked it up and looked at the address it had been sent from. _California. _I don't remember applying to anywhere in California

I opened the letter and read the first paragraph:

_Miss Isabella Swan_

_We have been informed of your major success in English Literature and after looking at all of your high school test results we have come to a decision. We would like you to come and study with us in the fall on a full scholarship._

I stopped reading there because all acceptance letters are the same after the first paragraph. I looked at the top of the letter and the minute I saw the school slogan I dropped the letter and nearly had a heart attack_! Is this some sort of joke!_

I quickly picked up the letter and ran upstairs and hid it under my bed and ran back downstairs and had a piece of toast

As I chewed on the toast I thought about the acceptance letter. How do you turn down a university like that?!

I finished my toast and went back up to my bedroom and into my closet

I put on a pair of baggy jeans and a black long sleeved v-neck t-shirt. I put on a dark grey draped waist coat and then I grabbed my dark grey cardigan UGG boots and put them on and tucked my jeans into them

I brushed my teeth and my hair and at eleven o'clock Edward rang me like he usually does on the weekend

"Hey baby," I said when I answered the phone

"Hi love. Are you ready?" he asked

"Yep. Could you put Alice on the phone for a minute please?" I asked him

"Of course," he said and I heard some shuffling and then Alice's voice was shrilling down the phone

"Bella! I found you the perfect prom dress!" she squealed down the phone

"Alice! You will never guess what university just sent me an acceptance letter," I said, completely ignoring what she had previously said

"Which one?" she asked eagerly

I told her about the acceptance letter and she screamed

"You can't tell Edward!" I warned her

"I won't I promise," she vowed

"Okay, put him back on," I sighed happily and I heard shuffling again

"What was that about?" Edward asked

"Prom," I muttered and he laughed

"Don't worry babe, it will be fun," he said and chuckled, because he knew I couldn't dance

"Your such a pompous ass. You know I can't dance," I muttered and Edward just continued laughing

"So, I got an acceptance letter to Washington University in St Louis today," Edward said seriously and my eyes widened slightly. That is one of the best medical schools in the USA!

"Wow Edward! That's amazing!" I gasped

"What about you, have you had any acceptance letters today?" he asked

If I just said _no_ he would be able to tell I was lying

"Just small colleges," I mumbled

"Okay, well I'll see you in about twenty minutes," he said and then the line went dead

I spent the whole weekend vexing about college and I felt guilty because I hadn't told Edward

On Monday at school I was walking to lunch with Alice and we were talking about it

"When are you going to tell him you got accepted to Stanford University Bella?!" Alice asked me

"I don't know," I sighed

"If you don't tell him then he will find out from someone else, which is even worse," Alice said

"I'll tell him soon," I muttered

"Hey Bella," Lauren said to me in a sickly sweet voice

Oh, did I forget to say that it turns out _Lauren_ Mallory moved here when I was at Pacific Academy, what a lovely welcome back that was. _Not!_

I had to deal with Lauren in Florida, then Emily in Pacific academy and now Lauren again! When will the torture end?!

"Go away!" Alice snapped and I laughed and I and Alice ran into the cafeteria

We grabbed some food and then sat at our usual table with Edward. Rose, Emmett and Jasper all graduated at Pacific academy since they were a year older than us, so they were at college now. They were all together in New Jersey at Princeton, where Alice will be joining them in September. Edward and I were the only ones that were on our owns. We both knew we weren't going to Columbia together, not with the offers we had gotten, but we were both to stubborn to admit it.

I sat next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek

"Hey bub," he said

"Hi," I sighed happily and pecked him on the lips

We ate our lunch and then we walked to biology together

Edward and I sat in our usual seats together and then our teacher walked in

After school we went to my house and walked into the kitchen and Edward sat down while I cooked myself, Charlie and him dinner

Edward regularly came over for dinner nowadays which kept me happy

I decided on spaghetti Bolognese. I put noodles into a pot of water and then started to boil them. I took out spaghetti sauce and put it into a bowl and into the microwave

After fifteen minutes the food was done. I split the noodles into three portions and put them on plates and then put some spaghetti sauce on top of each

Charlie walked in just as I placed the plates on to the table and he smiled

"Smells great Bells!" he said cheerfully and I smiled

"Hey Edward," he greeted Edward warmly. Charlie had grown very fond to Edward; especially when he found out Edward knew a lot about baseball.

We ate our spaghetti in a comfortable silence and Edward and Charlie washed and dried the dishes together after whilst I put away the packet of noodles and the jar of spaghetti sauce. After that I switched the TV on for Charlie to watch after

I walked up to my room, knowing Edward would just come straight up

I sat on my bed and took out the Stanford acceptance letter and I read it over and over again. I heard Edward coming up the stairs and I shoved the letter back under my bed without even looking and then Edward walked in and smiled at me

I moved into the middle of my bed and crossed my legs. Edward sat in front of me and smiled

"So, have we got any plans for summer vocation this year?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes

"No, but since it's my first summer vocation as an eighteen year old, I would like to do something fun," I said and grinned

"Okay, do you want to go on holiday?" he asked

"I don't know. I'll think about it. I'm arranging what were doing, you do too much for me," I said

"No I don't!" he objected

"You took me to Paris for my eighteenth birthday!" I snorted and he smirked

"That was fun though, especially at the night time …" he trailed off and I slapped him on the chest but smirked slightly at the memory

"Fine then, I get to plan the first half and you get to plan the second half," I bargained

"Deal," he agreed and I grinned

I already knew I was taking us out of the USA for a bit, but I wasn't sure where to

"So, about this college thing …" Edward started

"Edward, I understand if you want to go to a different school, I want what is best for you, not what is best for me," I told him

"Bella, I want to go to the University of Columbia with you," Edward said in a definite tone

"You cannot blow of St Louis University for me!" I argued

"If you wanted to go somewhere else I would totally understand, because I know you have had Ivy league offers and amazing university offers as well, but if you are going to Columbia then so am I," he told me

"Edward, the deadline to decide isn't until the middle of summer vocation, we should worry about this a week before, and just enjoy the summer," I sighed

"I suppose. Can I just say though, you act like the university of Columbia is a bad school! It is a really good school Bella, I could easily get a good medical degree there and you could easily get an amazing English literature one," he muttered

"We aren't going to worry about it now," I repeated and he sighed

We lay down on my bed together and spoke for hours like we usually did every night

"Stay there, I'm going to shower and get into my pyjamas," I whispered and pecked him slightly on the lips

"My favourite part of the day…" he trailed off and smirked

I slapped his chest again and grabbed my black lace boy shorts and white short sleeved v-neck t-shirt that ended a centimetre above my belly button

I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower and washed my hair. I got out and dried myself with a towel and then I put on my pyjamas

I walked back into the bedroom and Edward grinned when he saw me and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to where he was sitting and stood in front of him and his head reached the bottom of neck

He looked up at me and smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and fiddled with the bottom of my boy shorts

"No Edward, Charlie's downstairs," I scolded

"But we've done it before!" he whined

"No," I said and chuckled

I walked into my closet to get some pyjama trousers in case Charlie walked upstairs but then I heard Edward gasp loudly from my bedroom

I grabbed the pyjama trousers and then ran back into the room. Edward was sitting at the edge of the bed with a sheet of paper in his hands. He noticed I was in the room and he looked up at me

"Stanford University!" he gasped

"It's nothing," I said and shrugged

"Nothing?! Bella you can't turn this down to go to Columbia with me …"

* * *

**_Authors note:_**

**_*SCREAM!*_ The first chapter is up! I hope you guys are not disappointed, I've been working on this a lot, I have about twenty different plots in my story folder that I tried out for this story. I wasn't going to post this up for another week but I had a lot of people messaging me begging for me to start updating. This chapter is just a teaser, I will not continue updating till next week, sorry!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, please review!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	2. Going Away

**_Chapter two - Going Away_**

"I'm going to Columbia with you Edward," I said seriously

"You can't Bella, not now, not that I know you have an amazing opportunity like Stanford! I haven't been offered a university or college that good!" Edward argued

"You will though, not all replies have arrived yet. And not all deadlines are shut either, we could try applying to some colleges that either of us have been accepted into, but they have to major in English and Bio," I told him

"Fine, but if it doesn't work then your going to Stanford," he told me

"No way, I am not being in a different city from you. I'll be in California and you will be here in Washington in St Louis and I don't want that," I disagreed

"I'm not sure about where I am going yet Bella, I could get better offers, better offers that are close to Stanford," he explained and I nodded

"Don't push me to go to Stanford then, I could get better offers closer to you," I retorted

"Better?! Bella, Stanford is the third best college/university on the planet," he snickered

"Fine, I could get a scholarship at another really good school that's close to you. Maybe not as good as Stanford, but close to it," I told him

"We shall have to wait and see then," he sighed and I smiled triumphantly

"Can you believe were graduating soon," I sighed and sat on the bed next to him and took my Stanford acceptance letter out of his hands

"You know, I did get an acceptance from Berkley ..." he started and I slapped him on the shoulder in irritation

"Were waiting till the deadline for choosing, remember," I reminded him and he grinned sheepishly

"How about we debate on who goes on top tonight," he suggested with a smirk on his face

"I already told you, not tonight! Not in this house anyway… and if we were I would be on top!" I told him and he grinned wider

"Not in your house either," I sighed in exasperation and he pouted

"But you had no objection to doing it in my bedroom last Saturday!" he whined and I blushed

"Just not tonight, maybe tomorrow," I said and he folded his arms across his chest and something flashed in his eyes and a small smile played on his lips and it started to get wider and wider

He looked at me and his eyes were bright with excitement and he looked me square in the eye

"Don't you dare even think about seducing me!" I warned him and he pouted again angrily, because I knew that he was trying to dazzle me

He sat there grumpy for about five minutes until I sighed and gave up

I pushed him on his back and straddled his waist and locked my mouth onto his. He smiled into the kiss and then pressed his lips harder onto mine

I felt his member through his jeans; it was digging into my thigh.

I pulled my mouth off of his and unbuckled his belt and pulled it off of his jeans and threw it onto the floor. I then undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down. I crawled back on top of him and he pulled my t-shirt off of me and he flipped us over so that he was on top

"I win the argument, so I get to go on top," he whispered and I giggled and started unbuttoning his shirt

--

The next morning when I woke up Edward had already left.

Edward and I spent the rest of the week after school making a list of the colleges and universities we had been accepted to and then applying to the ones that still had open deadlines

I was determined to go to college with Edward, no matter what the cost

By the time school finished on Friday, Edward was in a bad mood, he was experiencing bad hormones

"Bella!" he whined, "It's been four days,"

"Edward, your not an animal, you can live four days without sex. We have gone weeks before without doing it," I reminded him

"Yeah, but that was when we were first dating," he mumbled and curled his fingers around the belt hoops on my jeans and pulled me forward so that there was no distance between us at all

I kissed him lightly on the mouth and pulled away quickly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to ever pull away if we continued

He wouldn't let me pull my body away though; he kept his fingers in my belt loops

I got on my tip toes and moved my mouth so that there was only a centimetre distance between it and Edward's ear

"Isn't it worth it though? We spend a couple of days applying for colleges, and then we get to go to college together! Then we can do it more often …" I trailed off and pulled my mouth away and put my feet back flatly on the ground

Edward grinned at me and I smiled

"Your amazing Bella," he sighed happily

"And you're a hormonal teenager," I giggled and Edward shrugged

"It's just the affect you have on me," he whispered and I rolled my eyes

"Come on," I said and got into the drivers seat of my Mercedes

Edward got in the passenger seat and sighed. He hated Friday's because it was the day I drove us to and from school

We established that Edward was the better driver, so he gets Monday, Tuesdays and Thursdays and I get Wednesdays and Fridays

I started the car up and then pulled us out of the school parking lot and towards my house

It took a few minutes to get there and Edward got out first and ran over to my side, opened the door and helped me out because of how high up the car was

We walked into my house and Edward sat at the table in the kitchen while I took out the sheet of paper with the colleges and universities on it

I sat next to him and looked at the list and my eyes widened in amazement

"We've finished, all fifty seven schools," I gasped and Edward sighed in satisfaction

"Now all we have to do is wait for replies," he said and I nodded

Edward then went home because Esme wanted to see him

I walked upstairs and pulled out the laptop Edward had bought me last Christmas

I switched it on and pulled up the internet

I looked on holiday sites, looking for the perfect place for us to go to for summer. Money wasn't a problem since Renee sends me thousands of bucks every month! Plus, I still had tons of money left from what she gave me to go to boarding school with.

Edward had cleared it up with Esme that he was going to be with me this summer. Esme was totally fine with it, because Alice had already said she was going to be going somewhere with Jazz and Emmett had already said he was going somewhere with Rose, therefore Esme decided to have a holiday that was just going to be her and Carlisle

Edward and I had never really spoke about our favourite holiday destinations, but when I came across a holiday in the Canary Islands I knew he would love it. Edward had said he thought the place was beautiful when we saw an add for holidays there on the TV

I booked us to go to Tenerife for three weeks, and was leaving next Friday

We were graduating on Tuesday and our last day of school was Wednesday. It was all coming at me so quickly that it was scaring me

I then looked at accommodations for us to sleep in and when I found the perfect place I nearly screamed in excitement

It was a two story glass beach house and it was extremely wide. The information said it had over seven bedrooms and I nearly fainted when I saw the picture of the master bedroom. It was huge and beyond beautiful, it was definitely the room Edward and I would be staying in. The master bedroom had an ensuite bathroom that had an extremely big Jacuzzi styled bathtub.

The roof wasn't made of glass though; it was made of white stone because it had a huge pool on it!

The entire house was furnished and available to rent or buy. I rented it for five weeks, in case our flight back got cancelled or something.

I then hired us a car for while we were there, a silver Volvo. The exact same type as Edward's

I got an email off the plane company saying the tickets would come in the mail and an email of the real estate agency saying the keys to the beach house would come in the mail as well

I switched the laptop off and shut it. I got up off my bed and skipped down the stairs and started dinner

I made lasagne and I prepared a bowl of salad as well

I put the salad on the table and then took the lasagne out of the oven and cut it into three equal slices and put them onto three different plates

I heard the door knock and I ran to it as quickly as possible. I opened the door and Edward was standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous as always

He kissed me on the cheek and I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen

He grinned when he saw the lasagne and sat down and started eating. I sat next to him and we ate our lasagne and salad together.

We washed and dried the dishes and I put Charlie's lasagne in the microwave for him to heat up when he came back

Edward and I sat on the three seater sofa and I looked at him with a small smile on my lips

"So … I have planned what were doing for summer vocation," I told him

"Really, what is it?" he asked eagerly

"It's a surprise. All I'm telling you is that were going on a plane and we'll be gone for three weeks and were leaving next Friday," I told him excitedly

"Wow, I guess I'll need to start packing soon," he said and I grinned

"I've planned what were doing as well," he told me

"Ooh, what is it?" I asked eagerly and he laughed and shook his head

"Nuh-uh, that's not how it works. You aren't telling me what you have planned so I'm not telling you what I have planned," he said and I pouted

"The pout won't work Bells," he chuckled

I then heard the front door open and it would obviously be Charlie

He walked into the lounge and smiled at me and Edward

"What's up kids?" he asked

" Edward and I are going away on holiday next Friday for three weeks!" I told him excitedly

"Great, where you going?" Charlie asked

"I'll tell you later because it's a surprise to Edward. He is surprising me when we get back," I explained and Charlie nodded his head

"I'm going away on a work trip for most of the summer anyway, so I'm glad you won't be on your own," Charlie said

"Where you going this time?" I asked him

"New Jersey," he told me and I nodded my head

"You want to sleep at mine tonight?" Edward asked

"Sure," I agreed and looked at my dad expectantly

"Of course you can go Bells," he told me and I smiled

I ran upstairs and quickly packed some pyjamas and some clothes for tomorrow. I already had my own toothbrush in Edward's bathroom, just like I did at Pacific Academy

I put in my hair brush as well and then I skipped downstairs and gave Charlie a quick hug and Edward led me outside and opened the passenger door of his Volvo for me and I got in. Edward got in the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway and drove towards his house

I looked into the surrounding forest as we drove up the familiar dirt path and I smiled when I saw my second home

* * *

**_Authors note:_**

**Woo, Chapter two is up! I'm working on chapter eleven at the minute :D I'm going to carry on writing it once I finish this authors note!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter one, I'm glad you guys liked it. I'm struggling a bit with chapter eleven right now but I will get it finished no matter what! **

**Please review this chapter guys! Love you!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	3. Vocation

**_Chapter three - Vocation_**

…_**One Week Later**_

Edward and I got into our rented car. I drove us in the direction of the beach house and Edward grinned at me

"You rock Bells! Firstly, you bring me to Tenerife and secondly, _you rented us a Volvo!_" he said cheerfully and I laughed

I turned onto the road the beach house was on and Edward and I gasped when we saw the beach. The sand was a lovely golden brown colour but nothing could beat the colour of the ocean, it was light blue and the further out you looked the blue got darker. It was truly beautiful.

I carried on driving down the road and I saw the beach house after a few minutes. It was built right on the sand and it had its own private part of the beach.

Edward followed my gaze and his eyes nearly bulged out their sockets

"Bella, you didn't!" he gasped and I smirked and nodded

"You rented us a mansion glass beach house!" he said an

"Yup," I replied smugly

"It's amazing," he whispered as I parked on the side of the road, just by the steps we had to walk down to get to the front door of our house

We got out the car and walked over to the wall that was on the edge of the sidewalk, it reached up to my waist, it was like a barrier that blocked the pavement from the beach. The beach was below us though, the wall was bigger but only a bit of it rose above the pavement

Edward and I walked down the steps and to the front door. I pulled the key out of my jean pockets and opened up the door

Our suitcases had already been bought here for us.

I ran up to the master bedroom where our suitcases were. I grinned when I saw the room; it looked exactly like the pictures

Edward walked into the room and gasped

"I'm guessing were sleeping in here," he mumbled and looked through the glass wall and smiled at the view of the ocean

"Of course," I said and grabbed a pair of white cargo shorts and a light blue short sleeved top

I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my jeans and t-shirt and put on the shorts and the top but I put on a midnight blue bikini first. The cargo shorts were extremely short and ended above mid thigh. I grabbed the left side of the top and tied it into a knot, leaving my mid section bare. The bikini was one that tied on both sides of your waist and around you neck with spaghetti straps

I walked back into the bedroom and Edward grinned when he saw me

"I haven't seen you in shorts for ages," he mumbled and wrapped one of his arms round my waist and pulled me forward and I felt something jabbing into the bottom of my stomach

"I'm guessing you like it," I giggled and he grinned sheepishly

We both started taking clothes out of our suitcases and putting them into the closet. I put my dirty clothes into one of the empty suitcases after we finished

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked

"Beach," we both said at the same time and laughed

Edward put on some black knee length swimming shorts and a white vest

I put on some white flip flops and we walked out of the back door. The door was made entirely of glass and it slid open like a balcony door

We walked onto our private area of beach and found that it already had sun beds and parasols.

Edward laid towels on two of the sun beds for us and I untied the knot on my top and took the top off. I unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down and threw them on my sun bed along with my top

Edward took his vest off and couldn't resist himself to not kiss me before we went into the water. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and he pressed his lips onto mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, granting his wish, and I felt his tongue slide into it. We both fought for dominance and pretty soon after we had to pull away to breath. I placed my head on his chest and suddenly I felt my body being lifted

I looked down and realised Edward had flung me over his shoulder, so the top half of my body was dangling over his shoulder and down his back

"Put me down!" I screamed and Edward laughed

He carried me over to the ocean and walked into the water and stopped when it came up to his knees. He threw me far out into the water and when I resurfaced I glared at him

"I'm sure this happened the first time I went swimming with you at pacific academy," I muttered and Edward laughed

He swam over to me and we both swam out further together until we couldn't touch the bottom with our feet anymore because it was too deep

We floated there and Edward was about to say something but I dunked him

He glowered at me when he came back up and I smiled innocently

"That's what you get for throwing me in," I told him in a sweet voice and he laughed and held his hands up in surrender

"Truce?" he asked and I nodded and he grinned

We swam in the sea for a while and when we got out we lay on our sun beds and talked for hours

After that we put our clothes on and walked back into the house and got ready so we could go out to dinner

I got in the shower and washed my hair to get all the salt water out and then I got out the shower and blow dried my hair and curled it

I walked into the closet and put on a bra and undies and I pulled out a black one shoulder dress. The top half of it had silver studs clustered into it. I put it on and it fit my body snugly and it reached mid thigh. I also put on a pair of four inch silver peep toe platforms. I had gotten a lot better at walking in heels thanks to Alice, but I still had the occasional trip or stumble. I grabbed my over body bag, it was black and made out of leather, and the handle was made out of silver chain and it went across my body

I walked into the bathroom and quickly put on some mascara and clear lip gloss

I walked into mine and Edward's room and he was already there wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black button up shirt

His eyes widened when he saw me and his mouth dropped open

"Wow Bella, you look … Wow!" he gasped and I laughed and took his hand and pulled him out the room

"Close your mouth hon, you'll catch flies," I told him and he shut his mouth and grinned at me

We walked out of the house and up the stairs and started walking up the path. The main street where all the shops and restaurants were, was the road that the beach was in front of anyway, so we only had to cross the road

We passed a couple of restaurants, trying to decide what kind of food we wanted

"What about seafood?" Edward asked when we went passed a seafood restaurant

"Yes," I agreed and we walked into the restaurant and the guy gave us a seat outside, which I was so grateful for because it was so hot out, but it was even hotter inside

"What do you want to eat, love?" Edward asked me

"Um, prawn salad for starter and for the main course … a salmon steak," I decided

"Okay, what about dessert?" Edward asked me

"They have dessert?" I asked excited and scanned the menu trying to find them whilst Edward laughed

"There on the back Bells," he told me and I blushed and turned the menu over

"I'll have the creelers chocolate mousse," I told him and he nodded

"What do you want to drink?" he questioned

"I'll just have a coke," I mumbled

The waiter came over and bowed and I raised my eyebrow at Edward who just shrugged

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked in a posh voice

"Yes, could we please have two cokes, two prawn cocktails, two salmon streaks and two chocolate mousses," Edward ordered. It never bothered me or surprised me when we ordered the same thing anymore, I didn't roll my eyes or laugh like I used to

Twenty minutes later the waiter returned with our food. Edward and I ate in a comfortable silence and Edward paid the cheque and then we left

"Where'd you want to go now?" he asked me

"We could go to a bar," I offered

"Okay," he agreed. We walked down the road hand in hand and stopped in the first good bar we saw

We sat at a circular table with two seats around it. Edward ordered us both a coke and I caught Edward continuously eyeing the pool table

"Fine, we'll play," I sighed and Edward grinned

We walked over to the pool table and he put a euro in it and he set it all up

Of course Edward completely smushed me. I only got three of my balls into the sockets.

I sighed when we sat back down at our table and Edward laughed

"You're such a sore loser Bells," he snorted

"You are two!" I whined

"You wouldn't know because I have never lost against you, I always win," he said smugly

"Oh yeah? What about when I got a higher score than you in that calculus test and you sulked for ages," I replied back even smugger than him

"Okay, that was one time, but if I had lost the same amount of times that you have then it wouldn't bother me anymore!" he retorted and I rolled my eyes

"Finish your coke you big baby," I said and he grinned and took a sip of his coke

We stayed at the bar for a while and at eleven o'clock we decided to go back to the house

It took us a few minutes to walk there and as soon as we got in I ran upstairs and into our bedroom and into the closet

I pulled out a pair of pyjamas Alice had packed for me and frowned when I saw them. _Lingerie._ It was a pair of hot pink lace panties with black satin frills around the hem and then a hot pink bro with black lace on the top and on the straps. I decided to just put the lingerie on.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and I then walked into the bedroom and opened up the glass doors and stepped onto the balcony and I looked at the magnificent view of the ocean

The light breeze made some of my hair flow to the left, but I wasn't cold, the wind was warm which was kind of weird

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around in the air

The sensation of it made several flash backs happen, Edward had spun me around like this a lot of times back at Pacific Academy

I squealed and Edward laughed and put me down and wrapped his hand gently around my elbow and spun me around so I was facing him

I got on my tiptoes and pressed my lips lightly onto his. Edward kissed back even more enthusiastically and I tried not to smile. _It was weird how I was the more controlled one in our relationship._

"Promise me something Bella," Edward whispered when we pulled away

"Anything," I whispered back

"That no matter what happens, we'll always be together," he mumbled and I looked up into his eyes. They were full of nothing but love and they glistened in the moon light

"I promise," I vowed and put my lips back on his

* * *

**_Authors note:_**

**How Sweet! Next chapter is a bit sad, but the story gets happier, I promise! **

**I finished chapter eleven in the end, woo! I've just started chapter THIRTEEN! I'm so excited to write it because it's a nice chapter so it should be finished by the time I go to bed and if not I will defo finish it tomorrow!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review! Thanks for all of chapter two's reviews!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	4. Goodbye's

**_Chapter 4 – Goodbye's_**

As you know, none of us can always keep our promises. I had made a promise to Edward and I was ashamed that I couldn't keep it

The rest of the summer flew by quickly and when we got home from our holiday and we both went through all the college offers we had received while we were away, we were disappointed

Edward couldn't get a college in California and I couldn't get a good one near him

Therefore I had to go to Stanford and Edward had to stay in Washington and go to St Louis

I had promised him that we would always be together, but I had got it wrong. We weren't going to be together. Sure we were going to be in the same country, but we were going to be in different cities and I had never been that far away from Edward, ever since I had met him and now we were going to be over six hundred miles apart

I got out of my bed and looked at the calendar. It's the dreaded day. My last day here in Forks. My flight was late though, half eleven at night. I was going to be spending the day here with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie and at eight o'clock I had to get my bags and Edward would be driving me to Port Angeles airport. Edward didn't need to leave Forks until two days before classes started because he was so close. I had to go a week early to get settled in

I saw my open suitcase on the floor and laughed at the stuff in it, they had become so foreign to me. Shorts, vest, tanks, camisoles, sandals. It had been just over a year since I had lived in a hot country and it would be weird being back in California, since I hadn't been there since I left Pacific Academy. I had packed some of the stuff I had taken on vocation with Edward as well. Most of the stuff was new though, Alice had had a blast buying my new wardrobe. I was taking winter clothes with me to because winter could sometimes be pretty cold in California.

I got in the shower and washed my hair so it would still be clean when I arrived at Stanford

I got out and blow dried my hair and let it cascade down my shoulders and back in its wavy form

I walked into my closet and put on a bra and some lace panties. I put on some dark grey jeggings **(Jean Leggings)** and a red American eagle jumper that said _A E_ on it in white letters and a picture of an eagle underneath in blue. I put on some dark brown UGG boots and made sure the jeggings were tucked in. I also put on a four square red, black and grey plaid scarf around my neck.

I walked back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I walked into my bedroom where Edward was sitting on my bed

"Do you ever knock?" I asked him

"No. Do you ever lock your front door?" he retorted

"Oops, I must have forgotten last night," I said and then shrugged

I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap. I could tell he was upset but desperately trying to hide it.

He kissed the back of my neck and I held back the tears that were threatening to flow. _I would really miss this._

I spent the day with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie

We went to Port Angeles and watched a movie and then we went to the park. Edward pushed my on the swings and I started screaming when he would push to high, which would only make him laugh

I heard my irritating alarm bleep come from my phone and a tear fell from my eye and splashed onto the ground

I pulled my phone out and sure enough it said _6:15pm_

Edward drove us all back to my house and I ran upstairs with Edward following behind. It took us fifteen minutes to get all my stuff into his car

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all got in Emmett's jeep behind us. Edward and I got into the car and drove off with the others following behind

I stared out my window at all the squishy moss covered trees and rocks, which I had always found to be disgusting, But I was actually going to miss it

When we drove into the limits of Port Angeles I sighed. I wouldn't be in Forks for a while now. Edward pulled into the airport parking lot and he helped me load all my bags onto a trolley

They all walked me into my terminal and we waited for my flight to be called. I didn't want my plane to be called, I was desperate to stay here with Edward forever, but I knew that if I wanted a good future then I needed to go to Stanford and that I could always be with Edward after. After all, Edward and I need money to stay alive after university.

"_Passengers for flight 317 please proceed to Gate 'B' to board the plane please," _The stupid annoying voice boomed over the intercom

They walked me to the gate and when we saw people handing passports and tickets to a lady at the gate, we knew now was time to say goodbye

I hugged Jasper and Rose and by the time I got to Emmett I was already crying

"Bye squirt, I'll miss you," he boomed. His un-naturally loud voice sounded more like a giant sob

I walked over to Alice and I started sobbing loudly. We hugged each other tightly and Alice's face was tear stained and her cheeks were all flushed. We kissed each other on the cheek and then I walked slowly to Edward, this was the part I was dreading the most

Edward had tears in his eyes and I felt my heart break at the sight of it

"Please don't be sad," I whispered and caressed his cheek

"I'll just miss you so much," he sobbed and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, but the tears still poured out my eyes and flowed down my cheeks and dropped onto the ground

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he whispered sweet nothings in my ear

"I love you and I'll miss you so much," I whispered back

"I love you too," he whispered back

"I'll see you soon," I mumbled and pulled out of the hug

I took a white envelope out of my carry on and gave it him and at the same time he handed me an envelope to me and I started laughing

"Plane tickets so we can see each other," We both said at the same time and then laughed

I put the envelope he handed me in my carry on and then walked to the gate. Just before I had to hand my tickets to the woman I realised I hadn't kissed Edward goodbye

I turned around to see that he was still there, but his back was facing away from me because he was just about to leave

"Edward!" I shouted and started running towards him. He spun around quickly and when he saw me coming he opened up his arms. I ran into them and I crushed my lips onto his and he lifted me in the air and spun me around

"I couldn't leave without doing that," I whispered when we pulled away and he grinned

"I'm glad you remembered to do that, it was very nice," he said and I giggled

He placed me back on the ground and I took a deep breath

"Bye," we both whispered and then I walked back to the gate and gave the lady my ticket

I walked through the door and down the hallway until I reached the end where the plane door was

I stepped off of the floor of the building and through the plane door. I handed the air hostess my boarding pass and she showed me to my seat which was in first class. _Alice obviously booked my flight!_

After twenty minutes everyone was seated in the plane

"_Hello, this is your captain speaking. It is 10:03pm and we will be landing in Palo Alto airport approximately between 11:30 and 11:50pm, it all depends on the weather,"_ the pilot said through the intercom

I settled in and the air hostess bought me some coke. I needed caffeine if I was going to stay awake until I reached my apartment building. I had decided to go with student housing because the school had offered me an amazing place. I had been place in Oak Creek apartments which were usually for juniors and seniors but I was told I had gotten a place into it

The plane ride was a drag and there was tons of turbulence so we didn't even land till midnight!

I got off of the plane and walked over to luggage collection. My bags were one of the first to come through on the belt luggage machine

I took my suitcases and placed them on a trolley and pushed them outside the airport and hailed a cab

I got into the cab and the driver placed my suitcases into the trunk and the one he couldn't fit in he put in the back seat

I gave him the address to the apartment building and it was about ten miles away from the airport

I got all my suitcases and my bag out of the car and carried them into Oak Creek apartment building. The building itself was beautiful. It had two bedroom apartments and swimming pools. It had bike paths and hiking trails, a sauna, tennis courts, a weight room, a billiards room and a small movie theatre. The apartments had kitchens, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a lounge and a dining room. All students had to buy and prepare their own food in their kitchens; I read it on my information sheet.

My room was on the second floor but I took the elevator because I had so much stuff. I took my key out of my bag and then walked out the elevator and walked over to the door that had my room number on. I put the key in and walked in and the room was furnished beautifully. It was easy to find my bedroom room because it had my name on the door. I walked in and took some pyjamas out one of my suitcases and changed quickly and got straight into bed.

When I woke up the next morning I started unpacking straight away in my pyjamas. It took two hours in total, which I didn't exactly enjoy. I saw the sun shining brightly out the window and I grinned. It will be nice living in the heat again.

I put on a pair of light denim shorts that ended just above mid thigh and a white vest that had a picture of puckered lips on

I put on my red low canvas converse that matched the red colour of the lips on my t-shirt

I brushed my hair and teeth and then I walked into the empty kitchen. _I guess my roommate isn't here yet._

I made myself toast from the bread that I had bought with me. I ate it quickly and then took my credit card from my bag and put it in the my pocket and I put my room key and cell phone in the other

I walked out of the room and locked the door behind me. I walked out of the apartment building and hailed a cab. The taxi driver drove me to the nearest Wal Mart. I bought groceries for the apartment and then hailed another cab and the driver took me to the nearest cars sale place

I looked around for a bit and then I saw it. _A black 2009 Honda CR-V_.

I bought the car with my credit card. I still had tons of money left from what my mum gave me when she sent me to Pacific Academy and her and Phil had given me tons for college and Charlie had given me quite a lot as well. They gave me money to buy a car and for food and all that sort of stuff. Renee and Phil were putting thousands of bucks into my bank a week as well and Charlie was putting in about a hundred, so I definitely wasn't going to struggle with money. I could buy myself a house if I wanted to! I wasn't thrilled they were giving me all this money, but whenever I asked them to stop they refused!

I put my shopping bags into the back of my new car and drove it back to the apartment building and parked in the underground parking lot

I walked back up to the building and up to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked into the room. I put the groceries away and then I watched TV for a bit and text Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Charlie and Renee

I heard the lock on the door click and a girl with brunette hair walked in and I recognised her immediately

"Angela!" I screamed in excitement.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**Aww, how sad ;[**

**Don't worry, they will be back together again, I promise. They will be back together in chapter six, seven and eight for christmas vocation! After that they don't see each other for a few chapters, but it will be happy soon after, I promise! I have just finished chapter fourteen like twenty minutes ago, I have done two chapters in one week, I am behind! :[**

**I have been having writers block but I will catch up this week, I will now be updating every Thursday for the next two weeks, after that I will be updating every two days! I wanted to update Friday's but I have to visit my grandparents a lot so I won't be able to. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**Thanks for all reviews from chapter 3! I aim to be at chapter _20_ in two weeks time ;D**

**_Mia xxx_**


	5. Missing You

_**Chapter 5 – Missing You**_

"Bella!" Angela screamed back, equally excited

We hugged each other and laughed at how immature we were being, screaming at each other

"You look great," she complimented me

"So do you, I see you grew out your layers," I commented

"Yeah, they were making it hard to tie my hair up in a pony tail," she explained and I nodded my head

"How was it in forks when you moved?" she asked

"It was great, I was still with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose, so I loved it," I told her and she smiled at me

"You and Edward still going strong?" she asked and I nodded my head and a grin slowly spread on my mouth

"Is he studying here as well?" she asked and my grin vanished

"No, he's gone to St Louis to study biology," I mumbled

"Wow, that's an amazing place to study biology," she gasped and I nodded

"I bet you miss him," she murmured, seeing the sadness in my expression

"Yeah, it's going to be hard without him here, and Alice. She's at Princeton in New Jersey with Jasper, Emmett and Rose," I told her

"Princeton, that's amazing to," she said and I nodded

"Anyway, do you want to come to Wal Mart with me, we need groceries?" she asked

"I already went earlier. I needed to get a car so I decided to go grocery shopping as well," I told her

"What car did you get?" she asked

"A black 2009 Honda," I told her

"Cool, there big so we'll use your car when we go shopping," she chuckled and I laughed

"So, what are you planning to major in?" I asked her

"Psychology," she said and I nodded

Psychology was perfect for Angela because she always worried when someone was upset, she will really help depressed people, especially kids because she knows how to cheer people up and she doesn't just pretend she cares because she actually does care. She always cheered me up when Edward and I went through rough times which is why I always liked her a lot. And on my last day at Pacific Academy she threw me a going away party.

"Wow, that's perfect for you Ange," I said

"Yeah, I'm going to do the standard option though, I'm just going to do courses and then start my major at the beginning of junior year," she told me

"I'm doing courses this year and starting English at the beginning of sophomore year," I explained

"Can you do that?" Angela asked in surprise

"Yeah," I said

"Oh, I need to go to the administrative office, I'll be back in half an hour," she said and I laughed

"Okay Ange," I replied and she ran out of the room

My phone started vibrating and I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled when I saw the name on the screen and I pressed the answer button

"Hey baby," I said when I put the phone to my ear

"Hey love, how's college?" Edward chuckled

"Well, I haven't seen the campus yet but my apartment building is amazing," I gushed

"That's good. I already hate it here in Forks without you so I'm leaving to go to St Louis tomorrow morning," he told me

"That's good, make some friends since your on your own," I encouraged

"You're on your own to," he argued in a whiney voice

"No I'm not, because guess who my room mate is," I said in an excited voice

"Er, I give up, who is it?" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"Angela!" I squealed

"Angela … Angela is in Angela Webber from PA?" he asked

"Yes Angela Webber from Pacific Academy you idiot!" I said

"Sorry, I know another Angela," he muttered and I laughed

"Anyway, when are the others setting off to Princeton?" I asked him

"Tonight because they have to go across the state to New Jersey, they need to get all there stuff ready and Alice needs to settle into her dorm," Edward explained

"Yeah, it really doesn't take that long to settle in, I already have," I chuckled

"Yes but that's you Bella, you are used to moving around. You were in Phoenix, then Florida, then Pacific Academy in California, then Forks now your back in California in Palo Alto," Edward said

"You and Alice have moved around as well! You moved from Denali to Forks, then to Pacific Academy, then back to Forks and now to college. That's four places, I have moved to five, I'm not that much worse," I argued

"You were born in Forks and then moved to Phoenix remember, that means you lived in Forks another time," he said smugly

"You lived in Forks twice as well!" I retorted

"But I didn't live in California twice as well!" he defended and I sighed

"Can we stop arguing about this it's dumb," I muttered

"Fine, let's talk about when I'm coming to visit you," he said

"Edward, it's been one day," I reminded him

"Geez, you complain you want to change the subject and when I do change it you complain again, I can't win I swear," Edward complained and I laughed

"Edward, you're complaining now," I said

"Humph," Edward huffed and I giggled

"When do you want to come up and see me?" I asked

"The week you have off in October," he told me

"Okay. I was going to say I'll come to your college for Christmas but I was hoping we could go to Forks instead, so I can see Charlie, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle as well," I said

"Of course we can love, you have to go see Charlie and the others sometime as well, and I understand that. We'll still be together anyway so I don't mind," he assured me and I smiled

"That's good then. Have you finished your packing?" I asked him

"I was just packing a few minutes ago but then I decided to call you. I'll be done in about a half hour so I'm okay," Edward told me

"That's good then, you won't have to get up really early to do last minute packing," I said

"Yeah, I'm going to get up at nine o'clock and leave at ten. The drive won't take long, if the traffic isn't bad then I'll be there way before midday," he explained

"Okay, make sure you ring me once you've finished packing and tell me what its like," I told him

"Yeah, Esme said the apartment she bought me is great and she has already seen it," Edward said

"Are their other students living in the apartment building?" I asked him

"I think there is a few," he replied

"Maybe you'll make some friends that live in your building then," I pushed

"Geez Bella, you're like a nursery school kid's mum pushing him to make friends," Edward muttered and I laughed. This would be one of the moments when I would stick my tongue out at him, but he isn't with me

"Anyway babes, I better finish off packing," Edward sighed

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Love you," I said

"Love you too," he mumbled and then the line went dead and I felt my eyes get a bit watery and I sighed

I walked into my bedroom and locked the door. I didn't feel like seeing anybody, I just felt like curling up in a ball

I lay on my bed and I decided to read Wuthering Heights. I finished the book pretty quickly, since I've read it so many times.

After that I decided to turn my laptop on and I signed onto IM

The minute I signed on Alice messaged me

_Alice: BELA! BELLA! BELLAAAAAAAA! I miss you so much *cries*_

_Bella: I miss you to Al; it's not right being here without you or Edward. And Emmett, Rose and Jasper. _

_Alice: I'm going to be so far away from you! The distance between New Jersey and California is huge; I'm going to be on the opposite side of USA from you!_

_Bella: I know Alice, it really sucks_

_Alice: The minute I can get close to California I will!_

_Bella: No Alice! You are NOT leaving Princeton to be in California with me, you haven't even started at Princeton yet, you could love it!_

_Alice: Not if I'm not with you I won't_

_Bella: What about Jasper! You can't move away from him, it will destroy you both_

_Alice: But you're like my sister Bells, you're away from Edward so I'm sure I could manage being away from Jasper for three years. I can text him and ring him and visit him in the holidays!_

_Bella: No Alice! You're staying at Princeton for the next four years. I love you too and I'll miss you like crazy but I'm not letting you ruin your education to be here with me._

_Alice: Fine, but if I hate it here still after I finish freshman year then I am moving to California whether you like it or not!_

_Bella: Deal_

_Alice: I need to go now, I got some last minute packing to do and then I need to leave to go to the airport. Love you Bells, I'll talk to you soon! XxXxX_

_Bella: Bye Al. I love you too! Talk to you soon. XxXxX_

Alice then signed off and I sighed. I hate being away from my friends and family, I miss them all so much that I feel like crying

I text Jacob because I hadn't seen him since I had said goodbye to him the day before I left

After the message was sent I walked out of my room finally, and I went into the kitchen

I saw Angela in the lounge on my way with some boy sitting next to her and I smiled. _I'm guessing she has a boyfriend._

I boiled some curly pasta and when it was done I poured cold water on it and mixed it with tuna, mayonnaise and sweet corn.

"Hey Ange! Do you want some tuna, pasta, sweet corn and mayo?!" I yelled

"Yes please! Is there enough for Ben to have some?!" she shouted back

"Yeah, there's enough for tomorrow as well!" I snorted and I heard Angela laugh

I took three plates out of the cupboard and put some of the pasta on each one

"Do you guys want salad as well?" I asked

"Yes please," they both said and I smiled

I prepared a salad and put some on all of the plates and took them out into the lounge and handed them a plate each and then I sat on the armchair that was on the right side of the coffee table

"So Ange, is this your boyfriend?" I asked and she started choking on her pasta and Ben looked like he was blushing

"No, were just friends. He's my mum's best friend's son," she explained

"Oh," I mumbled. _I guess I was wrong about that._

They were both quite perfect for each other though, Angela was quiet and shy and it didn't look like Ben was much of a talker either

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Ben said

"Yeah, nice to meet you to," I replied back politely

We all ate our pasta and talked to each other and laughed. I was actually enjoying myself, but shockingly I would rather be in Forks. The reason I want to be in Forks is because that's where Edward is. But we'll be together soon and that's all that counts

I felt an ach in my chest at the thought of Edward.

_God I miss him so much! _

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**Aww, this chapter is so sad :(**

**I'm happy that I put Angela as Bella's room mate but I didn't particularly enjoy writing about Bella's pain, but we all know that stories always have to have ups _and downs!_**

**They will be back together and happy soon, after a few more obstacles. I will give no more information away, Lol!**

**Anyway, I might update this weekend because I really hate updating weekly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 4, please review this chapter!**

**Mia xxx**


	6. Home for the Holidays

_**Chapter 6 – Home for the Holidays**_

_**Three and a half months later …**_

Wow, time goes by so quickly. It seems like I only arrived at Stanford yesterday, not three and a half months ago

Edward has settled into college perfectly, which made me happy

I enjoyed my courses as well and I really wasn't sure what kind of English I wanted to start next year

I had applied for five courses because I didn't think I would get into them all, but I was wrong because I did. So now, I'm a bit of a busy bee.

I picked up my course schedule and read all my courses

_Fiction writing – Monday and Wednesday at 1:15pm until 3:05pm with M. Antopol_

_Reading and Writing Poetry – Tuesday and Thursday at 11:00am until 12:50pm with B. Snider_

_Honours Essay Workshop – Friday at 1:15pm until 3:05pm with H. Obenzinger _

_Creative non-fiction – Monday and Wednesday at 3:15pm until 5:05pm with M. Hummel_

_Literature Criticism and Literature Texts – Tuesday and Thursday at 3:15pm until 5:05pm with M. Evans _

I didn't know what to do next year, whether to do journalism, or fiction writing, or poetry or non-fiction. I didn't know if I wanted to be an author or a journalist!

I really was enjoying Literature Criticism and Literature Texts so my mind really is being pulled towards journalism

I walked out of my essay workshop and walked to my apartment building. My apartment building was just about on campus so it wasn't a long walk, fifteen minutes maximum

I put my books in my bag and pulled out my phone and looked at it and sighed when it said I had zero missed calls or texts

Edward and I spoke to each other everyday for the first two months but recently it's been two or three times a week, which is why I'm glad I'm going to forks for the Christmas holidays in an hour

When I got into my apartment I saw that Angela had already left to go to her parent's house that was up in Bakersfield where Pacific Academy was. Angela only had a morning course on Fridays that ended at 12:50pm so she told me she was leaving at 2:00pm

I changed into a dark denim mini skirt with black tights underneath and a black long sleeved top. I put on a long sleeved dark brown cardigan that ended at mid thigh, exactly where my skirt ended. I put on some dark brown UGG boots and smiled. I hadn't worn winter clothes for a while. I grabbed my long black coat that tied around the waist; I was already getting ready for the cold weather in Forks.

I grabbed my suitcase and my carry on and I walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind me

I walked into the underground parking lot and put the stuff into the trunk of my car and drove away from campus and towards Palo Alto airport

I parked my car in the parking lot and put up the ticket on the window which I had booked off the internet. It cost sixty bucks to leave your car here whilst you were away.

I got my bags out of my trunk and locked the car. I put my bags on a trolley and wheeled them into the airport and over to the desk

The lady behind the desk put my suitcase onto the luggage belt and I handed her my ticket and passport

She nodded her head and passed me them back and I walked over to the waiting area

After an hour my plane was finally called. I picked up my carry on and walked over to the gate. I handed over my boarding pass and my passport and the airhostess let me onto the plane and showed me over to my seat, which of course was in first class again

The plane ride was torture; I kept tapping my foot on the floor through the whole ride. I was anxious to see Edward and everyone else that I almost jumped off the plane when the doors opened

I ran over to luggage collection and yanked my suitcase off the belt the minute I saw it

I ran out of the airport and I saw a tuft of bronze hair through the crowd and I ran off the sidewalk and I could see Edward standing by his Volvo in the parking space closest to the airport and I smiled

I ran over to him and dropped my bags and he lifted me in the air and spun me around

"I missed you so much," I whispered

"I missed you too. I missed having you in my arms, they feel empty without you there," he whispered back and I kissed him lightly on the lips and he put me back on the ground

I put my coat on and tied the belt around the waist and Edward put my bags in the trunk of his car and we both got in and Edward started the car up

He drove us out of the airport and out of Port Angeles. I smiled when we reached Forks, I even smiled when I saw the stupid annoying _the city of Forks welcome you_ sign.

A grin stretched out on my face when I saw my car on Charlie's driveway

"My baby!" I squealed and Edward laughed

Edward parked on the side of the road and he helped me carry all my stuff up to my bedroom

"Where the heck is Charlie?" I mused

"Look in his bedroom," Edward offered

I walked into Charlie's bedroom to find him lying on his bed with a sulky face

"Dad?" I asked confused and a wide grin spread on his face

"Bella!" he yelled in excitement and hopped off his bed and gave me a big hug and I laughed

"I missed you to," I chuckled and he pulled away and grinned at Edward

"It's great to see you Edward," he said

"You to Charlie," Edward replied back politely and they gave each other a man hug and I rolled my eyes

We all walked downstairs and I cooked them both burgers and after we finished eating I grinned at Edward

"Can we go to your house?" I begged and he smiled at me and nodded

I practically ran out of the house and waited eagerly for Edward to unlock the doors

He laughed at my eagerness and unlocked the door and I hopped in and so did Edward

He sped to his house, seeing how excited I was to see everybody

The first to greet me when I got out of the car was Alice. She practically jumped on me

"Bella!" she screamed and wrapped her tiny arms around me

"Alice!" I squealed

After hugging Alice for a few minutes Emmett pulled me into a bear hug

"Emmett … Can't … breath!" I gasped and he put me down

I then gave Rosalie and Jasper a hug. We walked into the house and Esme threw herself at me just the same as Alice did

"Bella! I missed you so much," she squealed

"I missed you to Esme," I sighed happily and hugged her

After Esme I hugged Carlisle and he kissed me on the cheek

"Good to see you again Bella," he said

"You too Carlisle," I replied

I spent a few hours catching up with my second family and I ended up sleeping over

Of course Edward showed me just how me he missed me when we went to bed

When I woke up the next morning Edward took me straight home and I changed quickly and brushed my teeth and hair

We drove to Port Angeles to do some Christmas shopping after and we bought most of our presents

I bought Alice and Rosalie clothes from American eagle, I bought Jasper a world war one and two book collection, Emmett some weights which made Edward laugh, Esme an antique vase, Carlisle a stethoscope with his name engraved on it in gold writing, Phil a new baseball bat, Renee a couple of romance books because she was into them at the moment and I bought Charlie a new fishing rod. I bought Jacob a gift card for his favourite motor store, the card had three hundred bucks on it, I remembered him telling me he was working on a project so I knew this would come in handy

Whilst Edward was buying Esme a present I walked into the music store and bought him a couple of CD's and then I went into the jewellery store and bought him a gold watch with _I_ _love you_. _B._ written on the back. The watch had tiny diamonds encrusted around the edge and a large diamond right in the middle where the hands came out of

After that I walked back to the store Edward was in when I left him and when I arrived there he was just paying for Esme's present

"You ready to go home?" he asked me when I walked over to him

"Yes, I better start wrapping this stuff up because its Christmas tomorrow! I can't believe I didn't finish the semester until the twenty-third," I muttered and Edward laughed

We drove back to Forks and Edward and I wrapped up our presents together in the kitchen, except for our ones for each other of course

Edward left in the afternoon because he had to help Esme with the Christmas decorations, so when he left I put his CD's and his watch in a silver gift bag

I put up Charlie's Christmas tree and put on the new Christmas lights I had bought. Charlie's decorations were extremely outdated and I don't see why he still uses them

I put the present I bought him underneath the tree. I would be spending Christmas day up at the Cullen house and I would only be here when Charlie opened his present, Then I'm getting dressed and leaving

I text Renee and told her how my day had been and that I would ring her tomorrow. I then text Jacob telling him I would quickly visit him tomorrow to give him his present and to see him since I hadn't seen him since the end of September

Lastly, I text Angela asking her if she was having fun with her family and she replied straight away

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Angela**_

_Yes, I'm having a great time, thanks! I hope you enjoy the present I bought for you; I can't wait to open the one you got for me! Are you having fun with the Cullen's and the Hale's?_

I smiled after reading the text and I replied quickly

_**To: Angela**_

_**From: Bella**_

_It's good to know your enjoying yourself. I'm having a great time as well, I love being back in Forks with Edward and the rest of my family. I'll text you tomorrow! XxX_

After the text was sent I had two pieces of toast, I didn't really feel like having a big meal

Once I finished eating I quickly went to the nearest post office and delivered my presents to Renee and Phil

Once I was home I went upstairs and changed into my pyjamas and sat on my bed and decided to read _Pride and_ _Prejudice _

I read half of the book and then I felt my eyes starting to droop so I put the book on the side and switched off my lamp

I was excited for Christmas because I would be spending it with my second family. I wanted the next two weeks to never end, I didn't want to go back to California and be away from Edward again, but I knew that I had to and the thought of that nearly broke my heart

I loved Edward with every fibre of my being. He was my other half, my soul mate, and if I don't spend the rest of my life with him then I will die single because there is no other guy in this planet for me other than Edward

After about twenty minutes of blissful thinking about Edward, I finally fell into a peaceful slumber with a smile on my face

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Crap, guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was just so busy that I forgot, sooo I'm going to post chapter seven tomorrow, as my way of apologising! I am now starting chapter nineteen, I think the story will have mid-twenty chapters. Once I finish I will update everday, just like I did with Pacific Academy. Thank you all for putting up with me!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, please review this chapter as well!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	7. Christmas Morning

_**Chapter 7 – Christmas Morning**_

I woke up the next morning and found that it was snowing outside. I groaned in frustration and stomped into my closet. I pulled out the outfit Alice had given me, she said that I _had_ to wear it today. I don't really feel like knowing what will happen if I don't wear it

It was a red studded drape dress that reached mid thigh. It had short cap sleeves and a tarnished studded neckline. She had matched it with a pair of high heeled leather ankle boots. _No tights or leggings, seriously?! It's freezing outside! _

I pulled on my long black cardigan and I grabbed the large bag that contained all the wrapped presents I had bought and I carried it downstairs

I walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting in his usual armchair. I took his present from under the tree and handed it to him

"Thanks Bells," he mumbled. Charlie wasn't a big fan of presents, neither was I

He unwrapped the present and grinned when he saw it

"You bought me an electric fishing rod?" he asked in excitement. _Electric?_

"I don't remember it being electric; I don't know much about fishing rods. I just bought that one because it was the best one in the store…" I trailed off and Charlie chuckled

"It's electric Bella. Thanks, I love it," he said and gave me a hug

He pulled a parcel out from behind the arm chair and handed it to me

"Thanks dad," I mumbled and we both laughed at how much we sounded like each other

I opened up the present and grinned at Charlie. He had bought me a silver camera

"Thanks again, I love it," I said excited

"It records videos as well," he murmured

"It's perfect," I assured him

"The present your mum got you is on the kitchen table, it came in the post half an hour ago," Charlie told me

"Okay," I sighed and walked into the kitchen where there was a pink envelope with a big bump in it

I picked up the envelope and opened it and took the card out and read it. Renee had written:

_To my dearest Bella,_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you have a great day! It's a shame you can't come down and see me with Edward; I'm in phoenix again for one of Phil's baseball games._

_When you told me that you were in student housing, it got me thinking. That's a little hint to what I got you, the present is in the envelope. _

_We love you Bella. Renee & Phil. XXX_

I sighed and picked the envelope up and tilted it and keys slid out of it and fell onto my hand

They keys were two of the same one, one was probably just a spare. They were connected to a rectangular photo key ring. I looked at the photo and I noticed it was me and my mum on the beach in Florida. I'm wearing a midnight blue tank top and a pair of boy shorts on top of my bikini. Underneath the set of keys there was a small piece of folded paper. I unfolded the paper and inside there was an address and I frowned. _She did not by me a house! _

I smiled at the photo and then slid the keys into my pocket along with the piece of paper and then walked back into the lounge

"I'm going up to Edward's dad," I told him

"That's okay, I'm going to go up and visit Harry," he replied

"I'm going to stop by at Jake's on the way to give him his present," I added and my dad nodded

I walked out the front door and got into my Mercedes-Benz which my mum had given me last year when I came to visit Forks in October when I had a week off school and I found it on the drive. I put the bag of presents on the passenger chair and started up the car

"Hey baby, It's been a while since I drove you," I chuckled and stroked the steering wheel

I pulled out of the drive and sped to La Push, eager to see Jacob

When I got there I parked on the empty driveway and Jacob ran out of his garage and grinned when he saw me getting out of my car

He pulled me into a big bear hug just like Emmett had the other day

"Wow, Jake I missed you to! Now stop crushing me!" I complained and Jacob laughed and let go of me

"I'm just so happy to see you Bells," he told me and his grin stretched wider

"I'm angry! You've grown again!" I complained and Jake chuckled

"Six foot seven," he said smugly and I slapped his shoulder in irritation and he laughed as though I had told the funniest joke on the planet

"How is it your still growing and you're a junior?! I stopped growing when I was a freshman!" I complained and Jake shrugged and laughed silently

I took the blue envelope I had put Jacobs's gift card in, out of the bag of presents and handed it to him

He took the envelope and opened it up and grinned when the gift card fell into his hand

"Thanks Bells, you remembered I need parts for my latest project!" he said cheerfully

"When do I ever forget?" I asked in mock hurt and Jacob laughed

"Never, you're a little prissy organised person," he teased and I rolled my eyes and then my phone started ringing and I took it out of my pocket and saw the caller I.D. _Edward._

"Hey baby," I greeted when I answered it

"Hey love, where are you?" he asked

"At Jacob's, I just came to give him his present," I explained

"Oh, tell him I said hi," Edward said

"Edward said hi," I told Jake and Jacob grabbed the phone off me and pressed it to his ear

"Sup Edward," he greeted and then the two of them started talking.

_Half an hour later …_

"Oh my god!" I groaned and looked over to see that Jake was still talking to Edward

"You two are worse than girls when it comes to phone calls!" I yelled in irritation and Jake glared at me but continued talking to Edward

_Another half hour later …_

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you Edward, bye," Jake said and my eyes widened and I turned around to see Jacob clicking the _end call_ button and I gasped

"Fucking finally," I muttered and snatched my phone of Jake

"I've been here for long enough. Bye Jake," I sighed and Jake laughed

"You're not seriously mad at me for taking a while on the phone?" he asked

"I should be," I muttered and Jake chuckled

"You suck at being mad at people Bells," he said and ruffled my hair and I frowned

"I seriously got to go now Jake, Alice is going to murder me if I'm not there soon," I said in an urgent tone

"Okay, tell the little pixie that I said hi," he told me

"Why don't I just give you my phone and you can spend an hour talking to her just like with Edward?!" I muttered under my breath but Jacob heard and he nudged me in the arm and laughed

"Bye Bells," he said and I hopped into my car

"Bye Jake," I replied and then pulled out of the drive and sped back to Forks and I got there in a record time of seven minutes

I turned onto the dirt path and smiled. I hardly ever got lost trying to find the turning anymore because I had gotten so used to it during the year I had lived here before I left for college

I parked next to Edward's Volvo and stepped out of the car and suddenly I was being carried over someone's shoulder

"Put me down Emmett!" I screamed and Emmett laughed his booming laugh

"Why must you and your brother always man handle me?" I whined

"I bet Eddie boy man handles you in a different way," Emmett snickered and I scowled

"I didn't mean it like that you pervert," I muttered and Emmett laughed

"But your not denying he has man handled you like that before," Emmett teased and I blushed

"Shut up Emmett!" I complained

"Aw, Bella's embarrassed to have had sex with Edward! I don't blame you though, I bet there's not much to see under them clothes," he said and I blushed even more tomato red as he opened the front door and walked into the living room

"Emmett you're disgusting, put me down!" I yelled and Edward was glaring at Emmett

"I heard all of that Emmett, your voice is amazingly loud," Edward said and Emmett placed me on the ground and I put my head in my hands and I peeked one look around the room

Esme looked uncomfortable, and I didn't blame her. What mum wanted to listen to her son making jokes about her other son's sex life?

Carlisle looked embarrassed by Emmett's behaviour

Rosalie looked angry with Emmett

Jasper looked like he wanted to burst out laughing

Alice looked angry because Jasper found this funny

And as for Edward, well he looked like he was about to pop a vein in his forehead

"This is awkward," I muttered and walked over to Edward and placed my hand on his arm and he looked into my eyes

"Calm down please, it's Christmas day," I begged and his expression softened

"If that's what you want, then of course," he said and kissed me on the forehead and frowned at his brother

"I'll sort _you _out tomorrow because Boxing Day isn't as important," he muttered

Alice walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek and then skipped outside through the front door

"You are staying here for Christmas dinner aren't you Bella?" Esme checked

"Of course," I assured her and she smiled at me and gave me a hug

"Thank you for stopping the almost argument," she whispered in my ear

"No problem," I whispered back and then she walked into the kitchen to check on the dinner

Edward sat on the two seater sofa and I sat next to him and he adjusted me so I was lying down with my legs curled up and my head was in his lap and he was stroking my hair. When Esme walked back into the room she grinned widely when she saw how Edward and I were sitting and Edward chuckled at his mum's cheerfulness. Esme almost jumped every time Edward touched me, even if he was merely holding my hand she would look like a kid on Christmas morning

Edward kissed me on the forehead and I turned to look up at him and I smiled and he smiled back at me, his eyes were full of love and adoration

"Ugh, you two lovebirds freak me out sometimes," Emmett said in a gagging voice and everyone in the room glared at him

"Emmett, you will be opening your presents last and Bella will be opening hers first," Esme informed him and Edward laughed when Emmett pouted sulkily

Alice skipped back into the room with my bag that contained all the presents that I had bought

"Present time!" she sang and everyone except for me grinned. _I really don't like gifts! _

* * *

**_Please Review Guys. X_**

**_Mia xxx_**


	8. Presents, Baseball and Seduction

_**Chapter 8 – Presents, Baseball and Seduction**_

Esme was first to give me a gift. It was a tiny box that was covered in pink silk

I opened up the lid and gasped when I saw it. It was a gold necklace with a gold heart shaped locket connected to it with my name on it

I opened up the locket and smiled at the picture inside of it. It was a picture of me and Esme with our arms wrapped around each other and we were smiling at the camera. I closed the locket and gave Esme a hug

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear

"You're welcome Bella," she whispered back in a soothing tone

Next was Alice who also gave me a jewellery box but hers had purple silk on it instead of pink

I opened it up and smiled. It was a silver chain with my name in silver letters connected to it. She also handed me a bag full of clothes

"Thanks Alice," I said and hugged her as well

Rose gave me her present next and it was in a large red bag that had green tissue paper in it. _Very Christmas like._

I opened up the bag and smiled. It was full of clothes. Then when I got to the bottom of the clothes I found a few sets of lingerie and I started coughing and put the bag to the side

"Alice's idea," she told me and I glared at Alice who just grinned sheepishly

"Thanks Rose," I said and she gave me a hug. It was funny how well I, Alice and Rose knew each other. I had gotten them both clothes and they had both given me clothes

Carlisle gave me the newest version of the blackberry curve

Jasper gave me a book that said _guide to help you with your freshman year at college _on the front and I burst out laughing and so did everyone else. Jasper then handed me a rather large box and when I opened it up it had tons of books in by Jane Austen, Shakespeare and lots of other different authors

Emmett came next and I groaned and everyone in the room laughed.

"Don't worry squirt, its nothing bad," he assured me and I raised my eyebrow at him

Emmett gave me a photo album with loads of pictures of me and the Cullen's and the Hales together. The book had gold pages and the front of it had a big heart on.

"Wow Emmett, it's amazing. Thanks," I said and gave him a big hug

And lastly, it was Edward's turn

He handed me a jewellery box just like Esme and Alice had, but this one was midnight blue. The colour he always said was his favourite on me

I opened it up and there was a solid gold bracelet with a solid gold heart on it. It also had a gold Christmas tree charm on it

"Every time something important happens in your life I will add a charm onto it," he explained and I gave him a big hug

"It's perfect, thank you," I whispered in his ear and then kissed him lightly on the lips

"I have one more present for you," he told me and I raised my eyebrows at him

He handed me another jewellery box, but this one was different, it looked like it was a ring jewellery box

I opened it slowly and smiled when I saw the beautiful ring that was inside it. It was a regular ring sized gold band with a Sapphire in the middle, which was both of our birth stones since we were both born in September. I picked up the ring and turned it around and inside the band there was an engraved message and it said. _E + B. I promise._

I looked up at Edward and raised an eyebrow

"It's a promise ring," he told me

"What are you promising me?" I asked him and he leaned forward until his mouth was a centimetre away from my ear

"I promise that even though we're going to universities that are miles apart, we will still be together forever. We'll get married someday as well, no matter what the price," he whispered in my ear and I felt my eyes get watery and I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the lips

After that I put on both of my new necklaces. The one with my name was just the perfect size for my neck and the chain for the locket was a bit longer so the necklaces didn't go on top of each other which was good

I then put on the bracelet Edward had given me and the ring as well

Everyone else opened their presents and Edward loved the CD's and the gold watch I had gotten him

Alice and Rosalie loved their clothes, Esme loved her antique vase, Carlisle loved his stethoscope, Emmett loved his weights, and Jasper loved his book collection

After all the present opening was done we all gathered in the dining room and Esme gave us all a plate of roast dinner

Emmett scoffed his down super quickly, even though his portion was twice as large as everyone else's he managed to finish in less than half the time the rest of us did

Shockingly I finished my dinner last! I couldn't believe it; I was usually second or third. Edward laughed at my horrified expression when I realised everyone had already finished. How the hell did tiny little _Alice_ finish before me?!

Esme then bought out some of her famous chocolate cake but I couldn't even finish half of my slice because I was to full

"I think college has changed Bella's eating habits," Emmett said in shock and I sulked and everyone at the table laughed

After dinner we all sat in the lounge and watched movies on the giant flat screen

At eight o'clock nearly everyone was asleep and eventually Edward and I drifted as well

"Woo! Go Gators!" I heard Emmett boom and my eyes snapped open and I nearly fell off the sofa in shock

"Christ Emmett, given anyone a heart attack lately," I muttered and I found that he had woken up everyone

"I can't believe your watching baseball on Christmas day!" Esme yelled in irritation and Edward coughed to hide his laughter, he always seemed to find it amusing when his big brother got in trouble

"The m-movie ended a-and when I switched t-the DVD player o-off this c-came on a-and I couldn't resist b-b-but to w-watch it," Emmett stuttered, afraid of Esme having ago at him. Once Edward saw the frightened expression on Emmett's face he couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing but stopped when Esme glared at him

"Emmett up to your room and you as well Edward!" Esme yelled

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Edward argued and this time it was Alice and I who laughed

"Do you want to as well Alice?" Esme threatened and Alice pressed her lips together

"If you two boys don't go upstairs in five seconds then you're grounded!" Esme threatened and my eyes widened. _They still get grounded, their both passed eighteen?!_

"Sorry Esme," they both grumbled and left the room

"Is it okay if I go up with Edward?" I asked Esme and she smiled sweetly

"Of course Bella," she said and I ran upstairs and into Edward's room where he was sulking on his bed. I walked over to him and sat on his lap and he was instantly smiling

I kissed him on the lips and he pulled me on top of him

"Seriously Edward, on Christmas day?" I snorted and he shrugged

"You're wearing a dress, so you don't exactly have to take your clothes off …" he trailed off and I glared at him

"Not now, maybe tonight," I said and he pouted

"But Bella," he whined

"No buts," I scolded him and he sulked

He started trailing his fingers along the back of my thigh and all the way up to the bottom of my panties

Just as I was about to stop him from trying to seduce me, his fingers slipped under my panties and I groaned at what he started to do and I gave in and started unbuttoning his shirt and Edward smiled smugly

* * *

I pulled my dress back on and glared at Edward after I had fixed my hair

"I can't believe you seduced me," I muttered as I pulled on one of my boots

"Don't even try saying you didn't enjoy it," he snickered and I blushed

"Shut up!" I snapped and Edward laughed

"Kitten temper," he muttered under his breath but I heard him and glared at him

"Do you think Esme will let me back downstairs now, it's been two hours?" Edward asked, changing the subject

"Probably, I don't think she will still be angry," I answered

He took my hand and pulled me downstairs and into the lounge and Esme smiled warmly at both of us. _Yep, he was definitely forgiven. _

"I'm really sorry mom," Edward apologised in a sincere voice

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm still a bit peeved with Emmett but not you," she assured him and Edward smiled and we sat on the couch together

"Woo, go Gators!" we heard Emmett boom from upstairs

"That little rascal is watching baseball on the TV in his bedroom!" Esme muttered and stomped upstairs and Edward and I pressed our lips together to stop ourselves from laughing

"He's nearly as bad as my dad when it comes to baseball," I chuckled

"I know," Edward snorted

We heard Esme yelling at Emmett upstairs and Emmett stuttering again

"I hope it's not like this every Christmas," I muttered and Edward laughed

"Oh believe me it is, Emmett loves Christmas day baseball and he always tries to sneakily watch it," Edward told me and I rolled my eyes

"It wasn't like this last year," I mumbled

"Yeah, that's because It was Emmett's first Christmas at college and because he missed everyone so much he decided to behave," Edward said and I just rolled my eyes again

"No baseball for a month!" We heard Esme shout at Emmett upstairs

"No, please mum!" Emmett whined and then Esme stomped down the stairs and sat on the armchair with a scowl on her face

"I've never seen her so angry before," I whispered in Edward's ear

"She doesn't like it when her Christmas gets ruined," Edward whispered back and shrugged

After about an hour Emmett came downstairs and got back into the Christmas spirit. We didn't watch any baseball and Esme was in a good mood with everyone

Alice drove to my house and got me some pyjamas for tonight and clothes for tomorrow

At midnight my eyes started to droop and in the end I fell asleep

I woke up not long after because I felt someone's arms snake under my legs and around my waist and suddenly I was being lifted

I opened my eyes slowly and Edward's face was an inch from mine. He kissed me lightly on the lips and carried me upstairs into his room

He put me down when he walked into the room and I walked into the bathroom and put on the pyjamas Alice had bought from my house

It was a pair of dark blue boy shorts and a black vest. I walked into the bedroom and climbed into Edward's king sized bed

A few minutes later I felt Edward get in next to me and he wrapped both his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and kissed me on the forehead

"Goodnight Bella," He whispered

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered back

"I love you," he mumbled

"Love you too," I sighed happily and then drifted asleep

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

***SCREAM!* I finished the story! It is only twentry chapters, shorter than _Pacific Academy_, but with where I have ended _Destiny_, I could so _ANOTHER SEQUEL!_ :D :D**

**I just need to do some final touches on the last chapter, but it will only take about half an hour which won't affect my updating process.**

**The amazing thing about all this now, is that I will be updating much, much, _much_ more _regularly. _I will probably be updating every other day most of the time so each chapter has time to get reviews, but if you guys review the chapters enough then I'll probably update every day.**

**Thank you for all chapter seven's reviews, please review this chapter! :D**

**_Mia xxx_**


	9. I Won't Forget

_**Chapter 9 – I Won't Forget**_

The rest of Christmas went quickly. I visited Jacob about six times and he hung out with me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose a lot as well.

When it came to saying goodbye to Edward again I thought I was going to cry. It wasn't as hard as the first time, but it was still really difficult

I got off the plane when it landed in Palo Alto and went through the same boring routine of collecting my luggage

I wheeled my bags outside and was rather glad that I had parked my car close to the building

I grinned when I finished putting my bags in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat of my Honda. _I missed this car._

I drove out of the airport and back to campus

When I got into mine and Angela's apartment I found that she was already there. She was watching TV and eating a sandwich

"Angela!" I squealed and she grinned

We gave each other a big hug and Angela helped me unpack all of my stuff

After that we sat on the sofa in the lounge and talked about our Christmas

"So what did your friends and family get you?" she asked me

I showed her all the jewellery I had gotten and the other gifts. I showed her all the photos I had taken on the camera Charlie gave me as well and she laughed at some of the funny pictures of Emmett, Edward and Jasper

"You look so happy in these photos Bella," Angela said and traced my big smile on the photo with her pinkie finger

"I'm always happy with them," I sighed and she smiled sadly at me

"Anyway changing the subject, my mum sent me a card for Christmas and in the envelope there was a key and a copy of the key. There was also a piece of paper with an address on it and I think she may have bought me a house," I told Angela and her eyes bulged

"So I was wondering, if the house has more than one bedroom if you want to come and live in it with me?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded her head

"The address is sort of close, but I think we would have to drive to get to campus for our courses, unless we leave about twenty minutes earlier then we could walk" I added

I took the keys and the piece of paper with the address on that my mum had given me and then Angela and I left the apartment building

"Where is it?" Angela asked

"Crescent Park," I said

"Ooh, I love that area! What street?" she asked

"Forest Avenue," I replied

We got into my car and I drove to Forest ave

When we stopped at the address my eyes bulged

"You are kidding me!" I gasped and Angela gasped as well

I pulled into the driveway and found there were electric gates that lead to a garage

I found a code on the piece of paper Renee had given me and typed it into the keypad that was on the wall next to the gates

I drove into the garage and parked the car. We got out of the car and walked into the house through the back door because the gate also lead into the back garden

"I can't believe she bought me a two story house," I muttered

We looked in every room in the house and found it was fully furnished and ready for us to move into.

The house had four bedrooms, one downstairs and three upstairs. But one of them had been changed into a small office, it had a large dark brown wooden desk with a computer on it and in the corner of the room there was a black arm chair. Then in the desk drawers there were all sorts of stationary

Angela said I could have the office because she wouldn't need it. My bedroom had a king sized bed with a black head board and the quilt on it was light blue and it had cream and brown pillows and there was a black arm chair in the corner of the room just like in the office. The nightstand had a vase on it and the other nightstand had nothing on it but I was going to buy a lamp to put on it so I can read at night. My room also had a balcony that I could see the back garden from.

Angela decided on the downstairs bedroom because the bed in the other upstairs room wasn't very nice, we decided that we were going to buy another bed to replace it with

We both instantly fell in love with the downstairs, there was a grey sofa with loads of cushions on it that was facing large glass windows that gave us a view of the front garden and I and Angela decided we would put a TV there, and there was a fireplace and a gorgeous dining table. And there was a bathroom as well and of course Angela's bedroom. What I loved the most about downstairs though was the kitchen. The cupboards were brown and wooden and there was a large counter in the middle, the counter tops were grey and the oven and fridge were silver. The kitchen had a joint room to it but there was no wall to separate them, at the back of the room there was a small white sofa and a small coffee table in front of it and next to them were glass doors that lead into the back garden

The back garden was beautiful as well, there were a few garden chairs and a little table and my mum had bought a big outdoor fireplace sort of thing.

My favourite thing about the house was that we get our own bathrooms! Angela was having the downstairs one and I was having the huge upstairs one that had a huge counter with _two_ sinks on it, a gorgeous bathtub and a huge shower with glass around it

"I can't believe your mum bought you this," Angela whispered in shock

"Me neither," I mumbled

"We need to buy a washing machine and a drier," Angela told me

"No we don't, remember by my bedroom upstairs there is that tiny room, it has a washing machine and a drier in," I reminded her

"Oh yeah," she said

"We better go to the housing office and tell them about this and then start packing our stuff," I said and Angela nodded in agreement

I had found another key on the dining table with an electric button on it and we had discovered it was for the electric gates which meant I didn't have to get out of the car every time and type the code in

Angela and I walked into the garage and got into the car and I clicked the button on the key and saw the electric gates opening in my rear view mirror. I reversed out of the gates and off the front drive

We drove to the housing office on campus and explained to the receptionist that we didn't need our apartment in Oak Creek anymore

She understood us and asked us how long it would be until we moved out

"Tomorrow afternoon the apartment will be empty, we only need to pack our clothes and a few belongings because the furniture in there isn't ours," I told her and she nodded her head and typed something into her computer

I drove us back to our apartment and we both started packing clothes straight away

At ten o'clock I packed my last article of clothing and decided to go to bed and pack up my other stuff in the morning because it was only toiletries and stuff like that

I got into my pyjamas and collapsed onto my bed

I woke up the next morning at eight o'clock and I packed all my books, toiletries and all my other stuff

It was a hot day in California today so I put on a pair of black and grey dog tooth shorts and a white short sleeved top that said _born to party on_ it in black letters and it had an attached jersey draped waist coast. I put on my grey converse all stars and then I carried all of my stuff into the lounge where Angela was sitting on the sofa eating toast

"Morning Angela," I said and she smiled at me

"Morning Bells, you better go get some breakfast, we have a lot of carrying to do," she said

"Not really, there is an elevator so it won't be too hard to get our stuff out the building, but I'm not the kind of girl to skip breakfast," I said and grinned and Angela laughed

I skipped into the kitchen and poured my self a bowl of _coco pops. _I know I'm childish if I eat them but I don't care.

I ate my breakfast in the lounge with Angela and once I was finished I brushed my teeth in the bathroom and I brushed and straightened my hair

We carried all of our stuff out of the apartment building and I put my stuff in my car and Angela put hers in her car. We locked the apartment and then we drove to the housing office and handed in our keys

We drove to our new house and I grinned when I saw it. The garage was only big enough for one car so Angela said I should have it since my car costs more. I parked in the garage and Angela parked on the front drive and then we took all our stuff into the house and unpacked all our clothes and put them into our closets and then put our toiletries in our bathrooms

After we were finished we went to Wal Mart and bought groceries to fill up our new giant fridge

We unloaded all the shopping when we got home and put it all in the cupboards and fridge

We decided to go out and buy a new TV for the lounge and a new bed to replace the one we didn't like

"Damn Angela, I need to get some gas, I've used over half a tank since yesterday!" I said and Angela laughed

We drove to the closest electronics store and bought a new TV and then we drove to a small bed store that was near it

We ended up spending a lot of money because the TV we bought was _very_ large and we bought a king sized bed for the spare room

Both the TV and bed were going to be delivered tomorrow along with a mattress as well

When we got home we collapsed on the sofa

"I think we did good today Angela," I chuckled and so did Angela

"I know," she agreed

I went to get a glass of coke from the kitchen and when I went to pull the bottle out of the fridge I saw the ring on my finger Edward had given me and my eyes widened

"Shit, I haven't ringed him since I arrived!" I cussed under my breath

I slammed the fridge shut and ran up to my bedroom and pulled my phone out and sat on my bed an rang Edward

He picked up straight away

"What happened Bella, I thought we were going to ring each other everyday," Edward said

"I know, I'm so sorry. I found the house my mum bought me and I took all my stuff there today with Angela and we've moved in, I was so busy I forgot," I said

"It's okay, I understand," he assured me

"Thanks. When are you going to St Louis?" I asked him

"Tomorrow, my classes don't start till next week," he told me

"Same, but since I'm a little further away from home than you and plus I moved homes I have to get settled in," I said

"I know. I can't wait to see your new house," Edward said

"It's great, it's so beautiful," I gushed

I described the house to Edward for half an hour and then he was telling me about Esme yelling at Emmett again today because Emmett broke one of her vases

Alice snatched the phone off Edward so I spoke to her for a while as well until we had to stop because Emmett was whining in the background because he wanted to speak to me and Edward was demanding Alice to give him his phone back

"Hey squirt!" Emmett yelled down the phone and I laughed

"I'm not that small!" I argued

"Yeah you are!" he retorted

"Why don't you tease Alice about her height, she's smaller than me!" I complained

"Yeah but Alice is scary, she's like the tiny version of the devil," Emmett said

"I heard that!" Alice yelled in the background and I laughed

"You were supposed to!" Emmett yelled back

"Don't make me come up there big brother!" Alice shouted and Emmett didn't argue back

"Wimp," I muttered

"Shut up Bella," Emmett snapped

"When a day comes you can beat me at soccer then I won't ever tease you again," I said

"I could beat you at soccer any day I want," Emmett snorted

"Emmett, I beat you and Jasper at soccer all the time, the only person I can't beat is Edward," I said

"Because I'm awesome!" Edward yelled

"Am I on speakerphone?" I asked

"Yes!" Alice, Emmett, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie shouted

"Oh, hi everyone!" I said and they all laughed

"Anyways Bella, I better pass you back to Edward, his face is turning purple," Emmett laughed and I heard some shuffling

"Hi love," Edward greeted me

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine now," he assured me

I carried on talking to Edward for hours until ten o'clock when I started to get tired

"Edward I'm starting to get sleepy, I'm going to go bed now," I sighed and yawned

"Okay love, goodnight," he said

"Night," I mumbled

"I love you," he sighed happily

"I love you to," I replied and smiled

"Bye," we both said and then the line went dead

I changed into my pyjamas and crawled into my new bed

I couldn't believe I had forgotten to call Edward. I was starting to worry that I was going to forget him all together and we would lose contact and that was the last thing I wanted.

I was determined to never forget him, I would remember even it killed me …

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Awww. _I thought the ending was sweet. The next chapter is sad, but don't hate me! It's all in the process of making Edward and Bella a better couple :D**

**I have came up with a few ideas with a sequel so far. It's a bit of a struggle at the moment though, considering I have a different uncompleted story that I put on hold to finish this, I have a plot written up and I have two other ideas at the moment, plus this sequel. I am pretty determined to complete them all but it will take like a year. Hah. :P**

**Anyways, thank you for all the reviews I got for yesterdays chapter, I finally passed the 100 mark :D I would like to thank _Dare2Dream97_ for giving this story its 100th review.**

**Please review this chapter guys! :)**

**_Mia xxx_**


	10. Remember Me

_**Chapter 10 – Remember Me**_

_**Two Years Later …**_

Turns out that on that night two years ago I was worrying about the wrong thing. I never forgot Edward, but he sort of forgot me

We decided that he would call me everyday instead of me calling him and it worked up until the end of freshman year when our end of year exams started

Edward got so busy that he didn't ring me. Then when I went home for summer vocation we weren't as close. Because Edward was so busy with his biology classes we only talked on the phone two or three times every six months but now he doesn't even bother, it's been over four months since he rang me and he never left it this late, usually by now he would have called me twice

When we did talk I would tell him about some of my achievements and he would send me a charm for my bracelet but now he doesn't even bother to do that now either.

I looked at my charm bracelet. A _Heart_, _Christmas tree_, an _A _because I got all A's in my end of year exams last year, a _number four_ because I had decided to major in normal English lit instead of deciding on one topic so I'm studying fiction, non-fiction, poetry and journalism so that's four topics, a _present_ for my first birthday away from him, a _school book _because I had to teach a class of fourth graders for one of my English assignments, a _four leaf clover _because he said that I was extremely lucky once because my life was perfect, a _shooting star_ because he said that I was the light to his darkness, a _soccer ball_ because during the summer vocation after freshman year ended we beat Emmett and Jasper at a two on two soccer game and the last one was a number _21_ for my twenty-first birthday, I was no longer a teenager, I'm _21_ now. That was the last charm I had received, it's February now and he gave me the _21_ charm last September. We haven't spoken for four months and every time I tried to call him he was to busy to talk or his phone was switched off or he just didn't answer

I stayed in contact with Alice and the others because they moved here when I was in the middle of my sophomore year!

They all got accepted to Stanford when they asked if they could transfer, so now Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are in the middle of their senior year and Alice and I are in the middle of our junior year and Edward was on his own at St Louis

Angela had fallen in love with Ben and they moved in together about a month before Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett moved here so now Alice and Rose lived in my house with me and Emmett and Jasper lived in a four bedroom house that was next door to us!

I am happy with my life, it is pretty good. I know I sound like I'm not really bothered about the fact Edward and I hardly talk, but I am. When we first started to drift apart I cried every night and Angela wanted me to get counselling but I didn't want to so I put on a brave face and acted like I was okay and I do that every day now

This week was our February week off school so Alice and Emmett have gone to Washington to visit Edward so Jasper is staying with me and Rose and he is sleeping in Alice's room

All three of us were sat in the living room watching TV and Rose and Jasper kept flickering glances at my face

I knew that I wasn't fooling anyone with my act, but they all just let me carry on with what I was doing because I wasn't crying anymore and I did smile and laugh just not as much as other people did

Alice really saved me though, before she moved here I was lifeless

Rosalie's phone started ringing and she smiled when she saw the caller I.D

"Hey baby," she said. _Emmett._

"Sure put her on," Rose replied to something Emmett had said

"Hi Alice, what's up?" she asked

"Sure I'll put her on," Rose mumbled and handed me the phone

"Hi Alice," I murmured when I put the phone to my ear

"Hey Bells, how come your not picking up your phone?" she asked me

"Shit sorry, I left it in my bedroom upstairs," I told her

"That's okay," she assured me

"Are you having fun?" I asked

"Not really, all the boys here keep hitting on me, they're all jerks. Edward is to busy with his biology work and Emmett spends all his time eating or in the arcade," Alice said

"Why is Edward working on biology on a week off school?" I asked in confusion

"I don't know Bella, he's like a zombie! All he does is work! I can't get a decent conversation out of him without him bringing up biology!" Alice sighed in exasperation and I bit my lip trying to stop a sob from coming out

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't be complaining about him to you, it's not fair on you," Alice mumbled

"It's okay Alice, I'm fine. I know you weren't trying to hurt me anyway," I sighed

"Emmett won't even talk to Edward because he's so mad with Edward because of what he did to you," Alice told me

"I don't want you guys to fall out with your brother over me," I argued

"What he did was wrong Bella! You don't even know if you guys are together because he hasn't got it in him to pick up the phone and ring you! You could move on from him if he would just tell you," Alice argued back

"Even if I knew we weren't together I wouldn't be ready to move on," I murmured. If Alice were here I know she'd be giving me one of her sympathetic look

"Mm, I suppose. He's back now anyway, he's been to the library," Alice muttered and I tried not to laugh at the disgusted tone of voice she was using

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Edward ask in the background and I froze at the sound of the voice, I hadn't heard that in ages

"Bella," Alice replied in a guarded tone

"Oh," Edward said

"Prick," Alice muttered under her breath

_Oh_. That's it?! _OH!_

I felt like I was going to cry so I decided I should put the phone down

"I think I'm going to go now Alice," I said, I'm sure she could hear the slight hysteria in my voice

"You're such a knob Edward!" Alice yelled

"What did I do now?!" Edward shouted at her

"You don't even have the decency to ring your own girlfriend anymore, what the fuck happened to you?!" Alice screamed at him

"What are you on about?" Edward asked confused

"Oh, you forgot who your girlfriend is as well, doesn't surprise me!" Alice yelled at him

"What are you on about?!" Edward repeated

"_Bella_, that's _who_ I'm on about, you don't ring her anymore, it used to be a couple of times every six months but you don't bother to ring her at all now!" Alice yelled at him

"I'm sorry that I've been working on my future!" Edward snorted sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. He still had the same fucking attitude.

"You are not my brother, you can't even spare thirty minutes to ring your girlfriend!" Alice spat in disgust and I heard a door slam

"I'm going to Forks to visit Carlisle and Esme; I can't spend another minute around _biology boy!_" Alice muttered, it must have been her that slammed the door, she had left the room

"Can I come as well? I'm dead bored here," Emmett said in a whiny voice

"Sure Emmett. We can stay with mum and dad for two days and then go back to California," Alice said and Emmett agreed

"Anyway Bella, I better go because I'm about to start driving," Alice told me

"Okay, talk to you later Al," I said

"You to Bells," she said and then the line went dead

I passed Rosalie back her phone and by the look on her and Jasper's face's I'm guessing they could hear the shouting coming from the phone

"That was intense," she said with a nervous chuckle

"Tell me about it," I sighed

"Are you okay Bella?" Rose asked and she walked over to me and gave me a hug

"Yeah, but I still don't know if I'm single or not … it's a tad frustrating," I muttered and I saw anger flash in Rosalie's eyes

She pulled her phone back out of her pocket and starting dialling a number

"Hey _brain box_, can you spare five minutes to talk to me?!" Rose snapped when the person answered

Because she said _brain box_ I was guessing that it's Edward

"Oh, so you can spare a few minutes for me but not your own girlfriend!" she yelled

"Bella doesn't even know whether she is single or not because you don't have time for her! You two were so in love during freshman year and then you decided that your work was more important than her and that you didn't need her! Do you understand how much she has cried over you?" Rosalie shouted

"Whatever Edward, at the end of the day you're the one that lost an amazing person, not me! Bella has been great to you, she believed in you during high school, she was the person that made you change, and she was the one that made you happy! Think about that!" Rosalie snapped and put the phone down on him

Rosalie sat back down with a scowl on her face and Jasper and I looked at each other uncomfortably

Rose was angrier than me about it, I wasn't angry at all, just upset

I walked up to my room and found that I had five missed calls from Alice and two from Emmett

I sighed and lay on my bed. _Why did everything have to get so messed up?! _

I took my camera out of my bedside draw and smiled at the silver camera Charlie had given me for Christmas during my freshman year of college

I looked at some of the pictures of Edward and I and then I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks

I hadn't cried about it for months and now all the memories were flooding back again

I decided to ring the one person who could always cheer me up

He picked up on the third ring

"Hey Bells!" he answered in his loud voice

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I replied

I spoke to Jake on the phone for a few hours and as expected he cheered me up

He told me about all the latest gossip on the reservation and apparently Seth had a crush on me! _How cute is that?!_ Jacob wasn't too thrilled; I think he saw Seth as his competition. I never understood why Jacob was attracted to me, Jake was a good looking guy and could get pretty much any girl he wanted!

"Well, I got to go Bella, unfortunately. I'm going back to campus in the morning so I need my sleep," he told me

"I haven't spoken to you in so long that I totally forgot you started college in September; I don't even know what college you're at! I'm a horrid friend," I muttered

"Chill Bella, you've had a lot going on. Anyway, I'm at St Louis in Washington, dad wanted me close to home," he told me

"That's where Edward is," I whispered

"Maybe I could knock some sense into him," Jacob muttered

Jake and Edward had always gotten along but Jacob was mad with Edward for what he had done

"Just leave it, I've had enough drama about this whole situation for one day," I said

"Sure. Ring me if you change your mind," he replied

"Of course," I chuckled

"Bye Bells," he said

"Bye Jake," I mumbled and then the line went dead

I looked at the clock and it said ten o'clock

I decided to get into my pyjamas and I crawled into my bed. I looked at the photo on my bedside drawer, it was of me and Edward kissing during summer vocation when I finished my freshman year, the last time things were close to normal between me and Edward

"I love you Edward," I whispered and kissed the photo

I lay my head on my pillow and drifted to sleep

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Awwww! _It was _torture_ writing that chapter, it was so sad! But it needed to be done, to put some drama into the story! :D  
I know that you guys will think that I'm going to get Jacob and Bella together or something, but don't worry, that isn't the case!  
I started writing a plot last night for the sequel, I think I might go through with it. I might start co-writing with someone to help me finish my other un-completed story that I put on hold to finish this.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm am still extremely happy about the 100th review!  
Please review this chapter guys, tell me what you think about the whole _Edward + Bella_ situation!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	11. Depression

_**Chapter 11 - Depression**_

_**Edward POV**_

I walked out of my biology class and walked to my car. I opened it up and looked at my watch to see what time it was. _The watch Bella gave me. _I shook that thought out of my head. I tried not to think about Bella because it hurt too much. I did miss her a lot but she didn't need me, I didn't want her to need me, I wanted her to focus on school so she can have a good future. I wanted a good future as well which is why I spend all of my time doing biology work and it also keeps my thoughts busy

I drove back to my apartment and the minute I got in I started my biology homework

After I finished my homework I switched on my mobile. _No messages. _I hadn't heard off of Alice since she stomped out the room mad at me and Emmett wasn't talking to me when he arrived anyway. Even Jasper was mad at me; I had truly lost all of my friends and the person who mattered the most to me. _Bella._

I walked into my bedroom and lay on my bed and sulked for hours like I usually did every night. There are so many things I haven't done since I stopped talking to Bella, I won't kick a soccer ball, I won't eat three meals a day I just snack instead, I'm not social anymore and there are lots of other little things that I don't do, but even if they are little they are still significant

It's weird how over a small period of time my thoughts can change so much. I remember two years ago thinking I wanted to be with Bella and that I wanted to marry her, none of that is going to happen now, I wouldn't blame her if she hated me!

I walked out of my apartment because I had had enough of my sad thoughts

I got into my Volvo and drove to the nearest Wal-Mart. I grabbed a shopping basket and walked down the first aisle and bumped into someone I hadn't seen in over a year

"Jake!" I gasped and his eyes widened when he saw me

"Edward," he said in surprise

"How come you're here?" I asked him

"I go to college at St Louis now," he told me

"Wow, that's amazing man," I commented

"Yeah, my dad wanted me close to home but I didn't want to go to community college, I wanted better than that," he explained and I nodded

"Yeah I understand, it's great here. I remember hating it for so long because it wasn't close enough to …" I trailed off, to scared to finish

"Bella," he finished for me and I nodded glumly

"Edward, why did you do it?" he whispered

"I don't know really. I didn't want to get in her way; she can do so much better and have a great future since she's studying at Stanford, I just feel like I'm not good enough for her," I explained to him

"Edward, you were perfect for her before you went into biology zombie mode! She loves you like mad, dude! She rang me the other day and she was in a bit of a state because of Alice and Rose both shouting at you in the same day," he told me and I felt my heart ach at the thought of Bella being upset

"I love her and I always will. I just want her to have a good future and I want a good future for myself and if we talk to each other all the time we will want to be together so much that one of us will end up dropping out of college and ruining our future," I mumbled

"Edward, neither of you guys are dumb enough to do that, you're both just causing yourselves pain by not being together!" he said to me

"She probably hates me," I muttered

"She doesn't hate you! She misses you like crazy man, you have no idea how many nights she cried over you," he almost yelled at me

"Maybe one day if I get lucky we'll be together again," I sighed

"I hope it all works out for you. I got to go Edward, I'll see you around," he said

"Yeah, bye Jake," I mumbled and he walked off

I took a deep breath and started getting my groceries

After I finished paying at the checkout I put all the stuff in the trunk of my car

I drove around campus for a while, not wanting to go back to my apartment and be left alone to my thoughts

After a while I parked the car right outside the biology department. I needed to walk because I had been sitting down for to long

I walked into the building and wandered around the halls. The building was weird at night, it was just so quiet

I walked into my biology classroom and of course it was empty. I leaned on my desk and my thoughts wandered off to Bella, as per usual

"Mr Cullen, what are you doing here so late?" I heard my teacher Mr Philips say

I whirled around and my hand went to my chest in shock and it fell back down when I saw who it was

"Sorry Mr Philips, I just needed to get out of my apartment," I mumbled

"It's okay Edward. How are you?" he asked politely

"I've had better days," I sighed

"Is this about that girlfriend of yours that goes to Stanford?" he asked me and my eyes widened

"A friend of yours told me about her when I asked him once why you were so … different to the other students," he told me and I nodded once and looked at my feet

"You do know you could go to colleges ten times better than this one Edward," he said and I looked at him strangely

"I doubt it, I'm not that smart," I snorted

"You obviously don't see your own potential. You are probably the best student studying biology that this university has seen," he told me and my eyes nearly bulged as he continued, "I don't know why you didn't get better offers when you were in high school but I bet that if you tried to transfer you could get accepted to any school you want, even Harvard,"

"Harvard?!" I gaped and he nodded

"I think I'm just going to stick it out here, there's only a year and a bit yet," I mumbled

"You could even transfer into the biology department at S-"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Mr Philips, but I think I'm going to go now," I interrupted him

"Okay Mr Cullen, I'll see you in class tomorrow," he said and I nodded and walked out the room

I drove back to my apartment and put all my groceries away and sat on the sofa in my lounge

My phone started beeping and I found that I had my weekly update from Alice

_Bella has been more depressed than usual this week, it's hard for us all to watch because she seems to be worse everyday. We're paying for Jacob to get a plane down here to come and cheer her up since we've tried everything._

I groaned. Bella is still upset because of me!

Alice always sent me my weekly update, even if her and I had a big argument she would still send it me. I didn't bother texting her back because I knew she was still mad at me

I wish I could be the one going to cheer Bella up and not the one who's fault it is she needs cheering up in the first place

I sighed sadly and decided to go to bed. Maybe in time she'll get over me … _Wait, I don't want that!_

_**Bella POV**_

I got out of bed and groaned. _Spring break_. That means no school work to distract me!

I changed into an acid wash denim skirt that reached mid thigh and I put on a black vest that had silver foil stars on it

I put on my black knee length converses, which I knew Alice hated, and I straightened my hair and brushed my teeth

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal and sat on one of the high stools that was in front of the eating counter that was in the middle of the kitchen

I washed up my bowl afterwards, still in a glum mood and Alice skipped into the room

"Morning Bells," she said and I turned around and looked at her

"Morning Al," I replied. I saw her eyes flicker to my converses but surprisingly she didn't say anything

"How you feeling today?" she asked politely

"Same as yesterday," I muttered and her lips puckered slightly

I heard the door knock and something flashed in her eyes and she seemed excited

"Will you get that for me please Bella?" she asked me and I looked at her strangely

"Sure," I said, eyeing her suspiciously as I started to walk out the room

I walked to the front door and opened it. I screamed in excitement when I saw who it was

"Jacob!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up off the ground and hugged me tightly

"I missed you so much Bells," he whispered

"I missed you to, come in," I said and he placed me on the ground. I pulled him into the kitchen and I hugged Alice tightly when I got in there

"Thank you so much Alice, you are the best!" I whispered in her ear when I hugged her

"We all just wanted to see you smile again and now that you are it was totally worth it," she sighed happily and I smiled at her

She skipped out of the room gracefully and I grinned up at Jacob

"What do you want to do?" I asked him

"How about we catch up now and go out later?" he asked

"Sounds good," I agreed

We went upstairs into my bedroom and sat on my bed and talked for hours

"Where are you staying this week?" I asked him

"With Emmett and Jasper, since they have a four bedroom house and there are only two of them and one of your bedrooms is an office so I couldn't stay here because you don't have any spare rooms," he explained and I pouted slightly

"I'd love to stay here though, your house is so beautiful Bella. Who cleans?" he asked me

"I do, _always!_" I emphasised and he laughed

"Don't Alice and Rose help you?" he asked

"No, Alice says she can't reach the high parts like the shelves and that it isn't really her thing anyway and Rose complains about getting dirty, which means I clean," I told him and he chuckled

"It's so much cleaner here than at Emmett and Jasper's, they don't have as much pride in having a clean house as you," he snorted

"Jasper told me Emmett is the one that makes the mess and that the mess is to disgusting for him to clean," I snickered and Jake laughed

"Maybe you could clean their house for money," he suggested

"I don't need the money, I'm okay. Plus, I'd rather not clean Emmett's bedroom," I muttered and cringed in disgust

"Yeah, I guess. Jasper's just going to have to learn how to have a strong stomach and clean Emmett's mess," Jake said

"Or he could force Emmett to clean," I argued

"No one can force Emmett to do anything, he's huge!" Jake protested and I pursed my lips

"I suppose your right," I sighed and Jake smiled smugly

"I got to unpack my stuff in my new bedroom for the week," he said

"Okay, come back later," I mumbled

"Of course," he vowed and hugged me and then walked out the room

I walked into my office and read my emails on my computer. I did my course work that I had been told to do during spring break, we had end of year exams in a month now and I needed to study

Jacob came back over later and he and I went out for dinner. We had Chinese which was delicious!

When we came back we talked more and carried on catching up.

After Jake left my depressed mood started to take over me again and I sighed in frustration

I walked up to my room and got into my pyjamas and lay on my bed

I wanted to go to bed early because that meant the morning would come quicker

Eventually I fell asleep and I had my usual dream, Edward and I back at Pacific Academy when we always had fun together

"Edward," I whispered in my sleep, "I miss you."

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Awww. _Don't be mad at Edward, he just wants whats best for Bella :)  
Thank you for all the reviews, please review this chapter :D**

**Mia xxx**


	12. Romeo and Juliet

_**Chapter 12 – Romeo and Juliet**_

Jake and I spent the whole spring break together. When I woke up on the Sunday morning I frowned. Jake was leaving today.

I put on some black denim shorts that reached mid thigh, an amethyst purple popper front waist coat, it had a draping hanky style hem that didn't cover below my belly button. I matched it with my purple hi-rise converses with black laces and I straightened my hair and brushed my teeth

I walked downstairs and outside and into the garage. I started the car up and parked right outside Emmett and Jasper's house and honked my horn

Jake ran outside with his suitcase and he put it in my trunk and got into the passenger seat

"Morning Bells," he said and hugged me

"Morning Jake," I mumbled and he realised I was upset because he was leaving

"Are we still having breakfast together at the airport as planned?" he asked me, trying to distract me

"Yeah, I haven't eaten yet," I assured him and he nodded

I drove the short drive to Palo Alto airport and walked inside the building with Jake

After he had handed in his luggage we walked to the terminal together and into the best restaurant we could find that served breakfast

Jacob had a full English breakfast which made me laugh. I had a cheese omelette, of course.

"Remember when we used to have full English breakfasts together at your house every Sunday Bella?" Jake asked and I laughed at the memory

"Yeah, you used to have two of everything and I would just have one," I snorted

"Your hash browns are the best," he said and shrugged

"Yeah, but the egg, the tomatoes, the bacon and the sausages don't taste like hash browns so why did you have two of them?" I asked

"Fine, your whole English breakfasts are the best," he muttered grudgingly and I grinned

"You eat like a pig, that's what it is! I used to be a big eater and even when I was I couldn't eat that much," I snickered

"No, you were a big eater for a _girl! _If you were a big eater you wouldn't have always been that slim," he argued

"Are you saying I'm not slim now?" I asked in an insulted, but teasing tone because I knew I wasn't fat

"That's not it …" he trailed off in an uncomfortable tone and I frowned

"Spit it out Jake," I sighed

"You look … a-a bit underweight Bella," he whispered and my eyes widened slightly

"I eat like any normal girl does Jacob, I don't eat like I used to but I still eat normally," I said

"What do you eat everyday?" he challenged

"Breakfast if I remember, lunch if I remember and I always have dinner," I said

"One meal a day isn't healthy Bella," he said

"I just forget sometimes. I'll try harder to remember," I vowed and he smiled.

We finished our breakfasts and then walked back to the terminal and sat down and talked while we waited for Jake's flight to be called

"You coming to Forks for summer vocation again this year?" he asked me

"Definitely, I haven't seen Charlie in a while. I saw Renee during Christmas and she begged me to go for summer as well but I told her that I wanted to go to Forks," I told him and he grinned

"Awesome, that means weeks and weeks of fun," he beamed and I rolled my eyes. It was hard to believe Jake was a freshman in college rather than a freshman in high school; he was such a child sometimes!

"Yeah, I know. Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz are coming as well, all of us together will be great," I said

"Err, Bella. Last summer vocation you and Edward were talking, this year you're not and he will be in Forks as well, what are you going to do?" he whispered

"I don't know," I sighed sadly

"If he bothers you and you want him to leave just ring me," he said

"Calm down Jake, you and Edward are friends, I don't want you to stop that just because of me," I scolded

"I forgot to tell you that I bumped into him at Wal-Mart a few weeks before spring break started," he told me and my eyes widened slightly but I wasn't that surprised. Edward and Jacob were bound to run into each other if they were going to the same college

Jacob told me about the conversation they had and I couldn't believe what Edward's answer had been when Jake asked him _'why did you do it?'_

How could he think he wasn't good enough for me? It's the other way around! I'm nothing without him!

To make matters worse Jacob's flight got called and I sighed sadly and so did Jacob

I walked him to the gate and when it came to saying goodbye I thought I was going to start sobbing and I felt a serious sense of _dejavu._ The sadness reminded me of when I first left for Stanford and I cried at the airport when I said goodbye to everyone, especially Edward

I hugged Jake and when we pulled away he didn't remove his arms from around my waist and he stared me in the eye and started to lean forward. I knew this move all to well

"Jake," I whispered and he looked at me expectantly

"I still love Edward, we … w-we … you can't kiss me!" I scolded and Jake bit his lip and looked at the ground

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered

"It's okay, now go! You'll miss your flight," I urged and he rolled his eyes and we hugged again and I kissed him on the cheek

"See you in a month," I said

"See you in a month," he replied back and he handed the lady at the door his boarding pass and he waved to me when she let him through and I waved back

I walked out of the airport glumly and hopped into my car and sped home

I walked into my house and as soon as Alice saw the glum expression on my face she sighed and pulled out her phone and started texting on her phone. She seemed to that a lot, everyday when I woke up in the morning and she saw my mood she would pull out her phone and text!

I walked upstairs and into my office room and started studying at my desk. After three hours of burning poetry into my brain, I checked my emails on the computer. Most of it was just junk and I had a couple of reminders from my English teachers about end of year exams and what topics to study

I had decided I would go with journalism once I finished my senior year. I had already been offered jobs with several magazines and newspapers but I wanted to finish college before I started looking. I didn't plan on staying in Palo Alto after I finished at Stanford anyway, I didn't know whether I would stay in California or whether I'd go back to Forks or live in a place near Forks like Seattle and work there. My future was not set in stone the way it used to be. It used to be like concrete that I would be with Edward.

I walked downstairs and made myself a cheese sandwich, remembering my promise to Jacob

After I finished eating I decided to watch a movie. I pulled a movie out at random off of the shelf, what a surprise that it was Romeo and Juliet. Edward and I had watched this together a ton of times.

I sat quietly and watched the film and started to cry when it came to the part when they kill themselves

I ended up watching the film over and over again, it reminded me of Edward and I liked it

When I was halfway through the fourth time Alice walked into the room and switched the TV off and glared at me

"I can hear this from upstairs, I have heard every line of it four times now, please stop watching it!" she begged

"Oh, sorry Alice," I mumbled and she forgave me and walked back upstairs

I wonder what Edward's doing this minute …

_**Edward POV**_

I woke up and stretched. _Sunday._ Finally the end of spring break, I could throw myself back into my work to distract myself.

I ate breakfast and decided to watch a movie. I picked one out at random off the shelf … _Romeo and Juliet._

At eleven in the morning I got my daily update of Alice

_She just got back from taking Jacob to the airport and she's already glum!_

I sighed in frustration. I want her to be happy!

I watched the film over and over again and at three in the afternoon I got another text from Alice. _She didn't usually send two in one day …_

_Damn it Edward! She keeps playing Romeo and Juliet over and over again, I'm getting a headache! I could probably recite the whole fucking play by now! She's nearly halfway through the fourth time now! I'm going to switch the goddamn TV off! You just had to stop talking to her!_

I felt a tear run down my cheek and laughed humourlessly. She's watching Romeo and Juliet as well. _What a coincidence._

I decided it was about time I got out of my pyjamas. I walked into my closet and I walked to the very back of it without thinking and walked into the wall! The shelf at the top shook and a white shoe box fell and hit me in the head. On the top of the box it said _photos._ I knew what photos were in the box, but I was to scared to open it

I picked the box up hesitantly and took it into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I took the lid off and tipped the box upside down and all the photos fell out

I picked up one and it was one of me and Bella at Pacific Academy when we first got together. We both were sticking our tongues out towards the camera and holding hands. The next photo was me giving Bella a piggy back and I laughed. _That day had been so funny._

As I went through all the photos I remembered all the amazing memories I had with Bella and then I realized what I had left

"I'm such a stupid prick!" I cussed and changed into jeans and a t-shirt quickly and put on a coat

I ran out of my apartment and hopped into my car and drove to campus and parked outside of the biology department. I ran inside and searched every room and sighed in relief when I found my biology teacher

"Mr Philips, can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked

"Of course Edward, what's up?" he questioned

"The other day when you said I was smart enough to get into Harvard, well I've been thinking …"

"You're going to try transfer to Harvard?" he asked hopefully

"No … I was wondering if I could transfer to Stanford," I said and he grinned

"Wait outside and I'll make a call," he instructed and I nodded and did as I was told

I listened and waited. I heard him greet someone on his phone in a friendly voice and after listening to twenty minutes of mumbling he finally called me back in

"It's all sorted, you can leave whenever you want," he told me and I grinned

"Thanks Mr Philips," I said

"You start next Monday. You need to do the last three weeks of the semester because you need to do your end of year exams and it will be good for you to settle in," he told me and I nodded

"It's been great knowing you Mr Philips, you're an excellent teacher! Now if you'll excuse me I must go," I said in a rush to leave and he chuckled at me eagerness

"You're more than welcome Edward. Goodbye," he said and I ran out of the room and got into my car and sped home

As soon as I got into my apartment I pulled my cell phone out and dialled a number

"Hi, when is your next flight to Palo Alto …

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**You guys can use your imaginations to finish that off for the next twenty four hours :P  
I enjoyed that chapter, a bit depressing but I know whats coming which is why I'm practically jumping in my chair!**

**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter please guys, please continue reviews. Thanks to the people who did review last chapter. Please can all of you review this chapter if you want Edward to go to where Bella is! Tell me what you think of all this!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	13. I'm Sorry

_**Chapter 13 – I'm Sorry**_

I got onto the plane and sighed. _Two hours and I would be with Bella. _

It took me two hours to pack all of my stuff. I had rung Emmett and I would be living with him until I got my own place. I had rung Esme as well to tell her what was happening and she was thrilled! She's already looking at places for me to live on my own!

I sat in my seat and impatiently waited for the plane to take off and thought of how I would apologise to Bella and beg her to take me back

_**Bella POV**_

At half six I got fed up of the house so I changed into a pair of black sporty shorts that reached mid thigh and a midnight blue tank top that showed a bit of cleavage and when I went to change it Alice glared at me so I kept it on, since I'd already annoyed her enough today with the Romeo and Juliet thing

I got into my car and drove to the Stanford community playing fields with a soccer ball in the passenger seat of my car. _I haven't played soccer for nearly two years._

I walked onto the first soccer field and took a free kick straight away and missed. Damn it, this is because of Edward! I can never play soccer when I'm not talking to him; it was like this at Pacific Academy. I groaned in frustration and blasted the ball, but this time it went in. _Looks like anger works as well._

I kicked the ball around extremely hard for over an hour then when it was eight o'clock I collapsed onto the grass and my top hitched up and it left my whole mid section bare, but I was to tired to pull it back down

"Tired Bells?" that familiar velvety voice asked me and I stopped breathing in shock. Once I started breathing again I gasped and got up quickly

"Oh my god," I whispered

_**Edward POV **_

After I finished putting all my stuff in Emmett and Jasper's spare room I ran down to Alice, Rose and Bella's house

I knocked twice and unfortunately it was Rose that answered and she frowned when she saw me

"Oh, its you. What do you want?" she asked

"Is Bella here?" I asked and her eyes widened slightly

"N-No. She's out, only Alice knows wh-where she is. _Alice!_" Rose shouted Alice's name.

Alice skipped to the door and her eyes bulged when she saw me

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I transferred here, I realised what I lost when I stopped talking to Bella. Now I need to find her, where is she?" I asked and Alice screamed in delight

"Yay, yay, yay, yay! I'm so happy!" she squealed

"I can't beg her to take me back if you don't tell me where she is!" I told her

"Oh, right! She's at the Stanford community playing fields," she said

"Directions would be helpful," I said eagerly and Rose snorted, rolled her eyes and walked away

Alice told me where the playing fields were. They were relatively close; I could have walked it if I wasn't in such a rush

I got into my car and sped in the direction Alice had pointed me in. Palo Alto was a relatively small town and it only took me five minutes to find the fields. I parked the car and hopped out and slammed the door shut. I ran onto the first field and found Bella straight away. I was mesmerised in her beauty to much at first that I couldn't talk

She was lying on her back on the grass breathing heavily and her tank top had ridden up so I could see half of her stomach

"Tired Bells?" I asked in a whisper. Her eyes widened and her heavy breathing stopped and she stopped breathing altogether and I got worried. I sighed when her breathing started again slowly and she gasped and got onto her feet

"Oh my god," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear

"I'm so sorry Bella," I said in the most sincere voice possible, "I can't even express in words how sorry I am. I was an idiot! I realise now what I lost by stopping calling you," I said

"Try it the other way round Edward. I can't live without you," she mumbled and looked at her feet shyly

I walked over to her slowly and took one of her hands in one of mine and used my other hand to lift her head up so she was looking at me

"Please don't say that Bella, you deserve so much better than me," I murmured and she shook her head

"I really don't, you've been amazing to me Edward … leaving out the past two years," she sighed

"Bella, I'm so sorry about that past two years, it won't ever happen again. I'll do anything to make things right between us, I love you so much, and so I thought this might be a good start …" I trailed off and took a deep breath

I put my hand in my pocket and got down on one knee and Bella's eyes bulged out of their sockets. I pulled the velvet box out of my pocket and opened it up, showing Bella the engagement ring

"Isabella, I love you so much, the past two years have been hell for me, and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" I asked and she gasped and tears started rolling down her cheeks and I bit my lip, nervous of what her answer would be

_**Bella POV**_

"Isabella, I love you so much, the past two years have been hell for me, and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" he asked and I gasped and tears started rolling down my cheeks and he bit his lip nervously

The ring was beautiful, it was an oval shaped diamond with tiny diamonds around it, and it looked old fashioned

"Edward, I don't want us to rush into anything. I want us to get back on track and be happy and have fun like we did before," I whispered and he looked at the ground with a sad expression

"Edward, please look at me," I begged and he looked at me, his eyes full of hurt

"I won't marry you now, but I will be engaged to you, because I know we will get married sometime in the future. Not this year, but maybe next year. It doesn't matter when, as long as we're happy and in love," I told him and a huge grin spread on his face and he placed the ring on my ring finger

"I agree, we should get back the way we were before first," he said

"There is another plus side; if any guys flirt with me then I have the perfect way to let them down. Sorry I'm _engaged_," I said happily and Edward laughed

"You never seize to amaze me Bella." He smiled at me, his eyes filled with love and adoration and I smiled back.

Suddenly I realised something and my smiled faded

"But you have to go back to Washington to finish college, I can't bare to see you leave," I whispered

"You don't have to. I've transferred to Stanford," he told me and I screamed in excitement and I hugged him and he lifted me in the air and spun me around, just as he always did. I laughed in excitement until he put me down

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you to," he whispered back and locked his mouth onto mine and I smiled into the kiss

After standing there and kissing for a while we decided we should go back to the house … I really needed to get out of these sports clothes

I got into my car and he got into his and he followed behind me back to my house

He parked on the drive and I parked in the garage. We walked up to my bedroom and he sat on my bed whilst I changed in the bathroom

I put on a turquoise and black checked short sleeved longline shirt with a pair of black satin zip shorts that reached mid thigh and I put on a pair of Velcro strap navy babychams that had a fun rain pattern on them

I walked back into my room where Edward was waiting and he grinned at me when I walked in

"Shorts," he sighed happily and I giggled and rolled my eyes

"Come on, let me give you a tour of Palo Alto," I said

"Okay," he agreed

We drove around Palo Alto until ten o'clock when we decided it was getting late. We both had classes tomorrow so we needed sleep

"Stay over mine," I pleaded him

"Of course," he assured me. He packed some clothes to wear for tomorrow and then we walked into the house and up to my room

We talked for a few hours, catching up. We cuddled together and I ended up drifting off

I woke up the next morning and smiled when I found Edward still lying next to me, staring at me intently

"Morning," I sighed happily and we kissed lightly on the lips

"Morning love," he whispered

"How long have you been awake?" I asked

"About half an hour. I like watching you sleep, I used to do it before but I didn't realise how nice it is," he mumbled and smiled sweetly at me

"You seem less hormonal," I snorted, remembering all the times he used to complain that he was desperate, that he needed me

"I've gone nearly a year without talking to you and another year only speaking to you five or six times a year, I will always want you, but I want to treasure every moment with you making you happy, not using our time together to control my hormones two or three times a week," he murmured and I couldn't help but laugh

"It's funny, I feel like your more controlled than me now, it's a new feeling," I sighed and trailed my fingers along the planes of his chest and he smirked

"You want me?" he asked in a smug tone and I blushed

"Yes, but we have classes so we don't have time," I said and he chuckled

We got out of bed and Edward changed in the smaller upstairs bathroom and I changed in my bathroom

I decided to wear a red short sleeved scoop neck t-shirt with a black draped waistcoat and a pair of black denim shorts that reached mid thigh. I put on my red extra hi-top converses that reached my knees and smirked when I pictured the look on Alice's face when she saw them. She would be mad today because I'm not upset about Edward anymore. I brushed my hair and let it cascade in its natural wavy form and then I brushed my teeth

I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was waiting there for me

"Nice converses Bella," he snorted and I grinned

"I can't believe you still wear them, I can see you as a thirty year old still wearing them," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes

"I doubt it, I'm only twenty-one anyway so there is nothing wrong with me wearing them now," I said and he rolled his eyes … _We seem to roll our eyes a lot _

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. We ate toast at the kitchen counter and when Alice walked in she glared ferociously at me

"Get them off!" she ordered

"No, I'm not a child Alice! I get to choose what I wear, not you!" I complained and she frowned and sat on the sofa that was at the back of the room

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked and I nodded my head for him to continue

"Well, do you remember when I took you to Paris for your eighteenth birthday?" he questioned and I nodded my head

"I was wondering … well, do you want to spend this summer in Paris?" he asked nervously and I smiled at him

"Of course," I whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips and I heard Alice groan from the back of the room and I laughed at her

Edward and I walked out of the house and got into his car and he drove us to campus

"Do you know where your first lesson is?" I asked him

"Yeah, I have a map of the campus," he assured me

"Okay, well enjoy your lesson, I need to get to my English class," I said and we kissed quickly and I ran towards the building my English class was in

Things will be so much better now that I'm with Edward again, I missed him so much

I couldn't wait to spend the holidays with him in Paris. When Edward took me to Paris last time it was so romantic!

_It's going to be amazing, I can just tell!_

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Wooooo!_ They're back together, FINALLY! :D**

**I don't want them to get married yet, when they do get married it's even better than this!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I understand that there has been email problems recently. Please review this chapter guys!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	14. Picnic

**_Chapter 14 - Picnic_**

For the last three weeks of our junior year Edward and I were inseparable, except for when we were in our classes of course

End of year exams went great for both of us and I got my results in the post yesterday. All _A's_!

Edward got all A's as well which was great

I got out of my bed and smiled when I saw Edward fast asleep next to me. It was rare that he would be asleep when I was awake, I didn't get to see him like this often

I caressed his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair and he stirred a little so I moved my hand quickly, I didn't want him to wake up just yet, he looked so peaceful

I got out of the bed slowly and tiptoed into my closet. Edward stayed over most nights now, he would probably be moving in soon because we both knew that Rose and Alice would move out eventually so they could be with their significant other. Alice and I both knew Rose was already looking at places for her and Emmett but Alice told me she wanted to wait till college was over because there was no point having a house just for one year because after college we had all agreed we would be leaving Palo Alto

After speaking to my English teacher I had decided that I would be switching classes next year, I would be learning journalism and not basic English literature, I didn't need to continue to learn poetry and creative writing and all that stuff anymore

Now that its summer Edward and I had more time together, especially since we're leaving for Paris next week

We had agreed that we'd be spending two weeks there together, just the two of us, and then we'd meet Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper at the airport. They all wanted to come with us but Edward and I explained how we wanted some alone time together. They were all understanding and agreed to give us two weeks before they came to Paris, then we could have a family vocation after

The whole summer had already been planned, thanks to Esme. Edward and I would have two weeks in Pairs, then we would all spend one more week in Paris together as a family, then we would go to Tenerife for two weeks and we would be staying in the house I rented for Edward and me three years ago. After that we would go back to Forks and spend the last two weeks of summer with our family, I could see Charlie and so could everyone else.

I decided to wear a red and black striped short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of navy denim studded hot pants that reached about two inches above mid thigh. I put on a pair of black canvas plimsolls and I took out the black laces and put in red ones

I walked out of my closet, out the bedroom and into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then I brushed my hair and straightened it

I walked back into my bedroom to find Edward awake

"Morning," I whispered and walked over to the bad and sat on the edge next to him

"Morning love," he said and kissed me on the forehead

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him and he smirked and nodded

"I slept well _after_ we …" I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from finishing the sentence. Even after all this time he was still smug after sex

Edward licked my hand to try getting me to take it off of his mouth but I just shrugged

"I kiss you all the time Edward, you licking my hand doesn't bother me," I told him and took my hand off of his mouth

"That's not the reason, it's because it's not the worst place I …" I covered his mouth again, knowing what he was going to say

"That's just gross Edward, put some soap in your mouth," I muttered and he laughed

He got out of the bed and he walked into my closet. Alice had bought over lots of Edward's stuff and put it in all the empty spaces in my closet because of how frequently Edward slept over

He came back out of the closet two minutes later wearing dark jeans and a dark blue button up shirt

"What do you want to do today?" he asked me

"Hm, do you want to go to Foothills Park, I haven't taken you there yet?" I asked him

"Sure, we could drive down to San Jose one day this week as well, or San Francisco," he said

"Yeah, and we need to pack on Friday, Saturday and Sunday because we leave on Monday," I told me

"Bella, its Tuesday. We could go to San Jose tomorrow and San Francisco on Thursday," he offered

"Okay," I said

We walked downstairs and had bacon sandwiches for breakfast

After we finished eating I pulled out an old straw picnic basket from the cupboard that Alice had bought once

Edward went into the living room and watched soccer on the TV with Jasper, who had stayed over last night to be with Alice and Rose had gone and stayed with Emmett

I made Edward and I chicken Cesar salads and put them in small lunch boxes, I made all sorts of sandwiches, cheese, ham, peanut butter, chicken, turkey ect …

I put in some crisps, chocolate and a couple of mini bottles of soda, Mountain Dew and Coke mainly. I got a large midnight blue blanket out of the cupboard as well and put it into the basket

I sneaked out the back door and into the garage and put the picnic basket in the trunk of my car

I walked back into the house and into the lounge and I told Edward that I was ready

We walked outside and got into my car since I was the one who knew the way to Foothills Park

The drive wasn't that far, the park was pretty near our university campus, about five-ten minutes away

I parked the car and we both got out. I opened up the trunk and took the picnic basket and Edward raised an eyebrow at me

"It's a surprise," I told him and he smiled

We walked on the grass hand in hand and after a few hours of wandering around the park, Edward started to complain he was hungry

We walked another kilometre to the lake and I took the blanket out and placed it on the ground and sat on it and Edward did the same

I opened up the basket and took the sandwiches out and he chuckled

"You couldn't decided what ones to make?" he guessed and I grinned

"You know me," I chimed and he laughed

"Coke or Mountain Dew?" I asked him and he pursed his lip

"What are you having?" He asked

"Mountain Dew," I told him

"Mountain Dew then," he decided and I rolled my eyes

I tossed him a small bottle of Mountain Dew and got one out for myself and I opened it and took a sip

We enjoyed the picnic for an hour and a half, we took turns feeding each other chocolate and I burst out laughing when I accidentally dropped a piece and it landed on Edward's shirt and left a small brown mark

"Thanks Bella," he muttered sarcastically and I started laughing at the expression on his face and he frowned because I found it amusing

He picked a piece of chicken from the leftover salad and threw it at me and I rolled my eyes

"Chicken? That's all you got?" I asked and he grinned sheepishly

We ended up having a full blown food fight but Edward begged me to stop when I picked up the peanut butter sandwich and took the top slice of bread and was about to throw it at him. As soon as he realised what his shirt would look like after the peanut butter hit it he called a truce and I giggled and put the slice down

"I win," I declared and he smiled sweetly at me

"If that makes you happy then of course," he said and I smiled back at him and kissed him lightly on the lips

"I missed you," I whispered against his lips

"I missed you too," he whispered back and pressed his lips back onto mine

The time at the park went extremely quick, when the sunset hit at half seven, I gasped

"We've been here for hours," I told Edward in surprise

"We must have got caught up because he were having such a good time," he said and I nodded in agreement

He helped me clean up all the picnic stuff and fold up the large blanket and put it in the basket

We walked back to the car and got inside it and I turned the heating on

"It's a pretty cold night," I mumbled and Edward frowned when he saw I was wearing a short sleeved shirt and he draped his jacket over my shoulders and turned the cars heating up higher

"Do you want me to drive so you can warm up?" he asked

"Please," I sighed and he lifted me out of my seat and easily switched with me

"How the hell do you do that?" I muttered and he chuckled and started driving back towards the house

When we got to the house we saw Rose wheeling a suitcase out the front door

I hopped out of the car whilst Edward parked it in the garage and ran over to Rose

"What's going on?" I asked her

"I'm moving into the boy's house to be close to Emmett and Alice is as well to be close to Jazz, that means you and Edward get to have your house all to yourselves," she told me and smiled

"Wow, it will be weird without you guys in the house," I mumbled

"It's okay Bella; we're next door to each other. We will have a girls movie night once a week or something, I'm sure Alice will pick the perfect day," she said and rolled her eyes and I laughed

"See you later Bells," she said and gave me a hug and wheeled her suitcase into Emmett and Jasper's house

I ran to the garage just as Edward was walking out of his

"Edward, you're moving in with me!" I squealed and his eyes widened

"Why, what happened?" he asked me, a grin slowly spreading across his face

"Alice and Rose are moving into the boys' house to be closer to them, it's a bit dumb though, it wasn't like they were miles away from them, they were just next door!" I ranted and Edward chuckled and lifted me up in the air and spun me around like he always did and he kissed me whilst doing it

"That's great, we'll have the whole house to ourselves!" he said cheerfully and I giggled

"Only for one year though," I told him

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion

"We all decided that after college we were moving out of Palo Alto, its nice here but it just isn't the place for us," I explained

"Where are you going to move then?" he questioned

"I don't know, wherever I get a good job I suppose, I don't know if I'm going to stay in California or if I'll move back to Washington," I said, "And it depends where you're going as well," I added and he chuckled

"I'm going wherever you're going," he said

"Don't you need to go to medical school?" I asked

"Yeah, but I can apply to wherever I want, as soon as I know where you're going," he told me

"Well, I don't need to think about it just yet, I still have a whole year left and I'm still getting job offers," I sighed happily

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed

"Come on, we need an early night tonight, we need to pack up all your stuff tomorrow," I urged him

"It shouldn't take long, I only bought clothes, shoes and a few other necessities from St Louis, I was kind of in a rush," he explained and I chuckled

"How long did it take you to pack it all?" I asked

"Two hours in a rush," he replied

"So since there are both of us it will take a little under two hours," I guessed

"Yep," he sighed

"Great, that means we don't have to go to bed early," I said cheerfully and Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him

"And that means more time to do other things …" he trailed off and his hands started to trail towards my butt but I slapped them away playfully

"No, you're not getting anything tonight, not after the horrible stuff that came out of your mouth this morning," I teased him and ran into the house and sat on the sofa in the lounge and laughed when Edward walked in slowly and glared at me

"What happened to you being more controlled now?" I asked and giggled

"I'm not that desperate, I just can't believe your saying no because I said something _rude!_" he huffed and I giggled again

"You'll live," I said and I skipped up the stairs with a smirk on my face

"You tease!" he shouted in an amused tone and I giggled and walked into my room

"You'll get more than enough in Paris!" I shouted back so he could hear

"Awesome!" I heard him yell from downstairs and I laughed and collapsed onto my bed and sighed happily. _Perfect._

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Hah! _Edward's _'smug after sex'_ attitude makes me laugh! Thank you for all the reviews guys, they are starting to catch up with _Pacific Academy_, which is my goal.  
Please review this chapter guys! :D**

**_Mia xxx_**


	15. The Eiffel Tower

_**Chapter 15 – The Eiffel Tower**_

Edward and I stepped off the plane into the cold morning air

"I can't believe were back in Paris!" I squealed and Edward smiled

We walked hand in hand into the airport and collected our luggage

"What car did you rent?" I asked

"I didn't rent it, Alice did," he muttered grudgingly and I rolled my eyes

We walked out of the airport and I nearly choked on air when I saw a shiny red Ferrari parked right outside

"I can't believe this," I gasped

"Alice will be Alice," Edward muttered and shrugged

Edward got into the drivers seat and I got into the passenger seat and he sped out of the airport parking lot

"I know we're in a sports car Edward but there is no need to drive _this_ fast!" I told him

"I always drive fast," he said

"Yes, but not this fast," I retorted and he sighed and slowed down a bit

"Better?" he asked

"A bit," I mumbled and he laughed

He pulled into a hotel parking lot and my eyes bulged out of their sockets

"Are you serious?! You booked us in the Hotel de Crillon?" I gasped

"Yeah, I wanted this to be special, after all that's happened," he mumbled and I smiled and kissed him on the lips

"Come on, lets check in," he urged and we got out the car and he lead me into the building

We walked over to the check in desk and the male receptionist was typing something on his computer

"Excuse me," Edward said politely. The receptionist looked up and smiled warmly at us

"Bonjour, excuse-moi d'être si rude" he said

"Ce n'est past un promblème, Est-ce que vous parlez anglais?" I asked

"Yes, of course I speak English," he replied politely and Edward raised an eyebrow at me

"What? I learned French in high school as well?" I muttered shyly

"I know that, but why did you ask him if he knew English when you and I can both translate the entire French dictionary?" Edward asked in confusion

"I prefer to speak in English," I mumbled embarrassed and both Edward and the receptionist laughed

"Anyway, would you like to check in?" the receptionist asked in his French accent

"Yes please, the room is booked under Cullen," Edward replied back

"Edward Cullen and Miss Isabella Swan for the presidential suite?" he checked and I started choking on air again

"You booked the presidential suite?" I asked him in irritation

"What's wrong with that?" Edward questioned innocently

"Whatever, just don't tell me how much it costs," I muttered unimpressed and Edward laughed and handed the receptionist his credit card

"Thank you," the receptionist said after he swiped Edward's credit card, "I hope you enjoy your stay here at the hotel de carillon," he added

"Thank you," Edward replied and dragged me towards the elevator

"What about our luggage?" I asked

"The bellboy will bring them to our room," he told me and I nodded

The elevator doors opened and Edward and I walked in and he pressed the button for the top floor

"I bet the view will be amazing if we're on the top floor," I said

"I don't need a view if you're with me," Edward whispered and kissed my neck and I smiled. Sometimes Edward said corny things, but I liked it

"So, what are we doing tonight? I'm assuming we're going out after all the fancy dresses Alice packed for me," I muttered and Edward chuckled

"She was supposed to not let you see what she had packed for you, she can give me half the money I paid her back," he snorted and I rolled my eyes

"Anyway, yes we are going out. Alice has left a piece of paper in your suitcase saying what you should wear each night, its in order so you don't need to ask me where we are going," he instructed me and my eyes narrowed, _this is so unfair!_

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open to reveal a small hallway, there're obviously not many rooms on this floor

Edward led me straight to the first door and he put the room key in the slot that it was supposed to go in. The door made a clicking noise and then opened

We walked into the room and the minute I saw it my eyes bulged

"Oh my god!" I gasped and Edward smiled smugly

The room was beyond beautiful; it was based of the colours red and gold

"How many chairs does the room need Edward? You could seat about thirteen people in here! Surely Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett aren't sleeping in here as well, there's only one bedroom, I'm sure our friends and your family won't like being cramped" I muttered and Edward chuckled

"It's just the way the room is Bells. Plus, _our_ family and friends will come here in the mornings, since we'll have the most seats," he said and smiled at the way he corrected me. _Our_ family … it sounded nice.

"Want to see the bedroom?" he asked me and wiggled his eyebrows and I slapped his arm playfully

"I want to see it, but we won't be using it," I teased and he laughed

"Did you tell Alice that I proposed to you yet?" he asked conversationally as we walked towards the bedroom

"No, I'm surprised she hasn't noticed the ring yet, she is usually extremely observant when she sees me," I mumbled

"She probably had a lot on her mind at the time, she wanted to be closer to Jasper so she was stressing, I bet she'll notice when we see her when they get here in two weeks," he said

"Probably," I murmured and he opened the door that lead into the bedroom and I gasped again. There was a _humongous_ king sized bed in the middle of the room, it looked like _four_ people could sleep in it!

"I'm just curious here, but are you planning on having two more people in that bed with us?" I snickered and Edward burst out laughing

"No Bella," he assured me, "the hotel has to put in big beds in case two people come here that are larger than us," he told me and my mouth formed into an _'O'_ shape and Edward chuckled

"You make me laugh so much Bella," he said and another chuckle escaped his mouth and I blushed

The bellboy then walked into the room with our luggage

"Désolé," he mumbled shyly

"C'est bien, merci" I assured him and smiled

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," he said politely and then left the room with a slight bush on his face

"I think he has a crush on you," Edward chuckled

"Don't be mean," I scolded him and he shrugged

"You are such a child sometimes," I giggled

"Would a child propose to you?" Edward challenged

"Okay, you have your mature moments sometimes," I agreed and he grinned

"Maybe if you were more mature I would have said a definite yes," I added playfully and he pouted and I kissed it away and he smiled

"You should change into some warmer clothes," he suggested

"Yeah, are we going to stay inside, because I need to start getting ready soon, its five in the evening already?" I said

"Well, our dinner reservations are at eight, so we could start unpacking now and you could start getting ready at six," he decided and I nodded

We spent an hour unpacking all of our stuff, I had a closet because I had more stuff thanks to Alice, and Edward had a wardrobe

I read the piece of paper Alice had put in my larger suitcase, the first thing it read was, _1) red silky sleeveless dress with silver diamonds on back, wear with silver high heels_

I searched my closet and I found the dress pretty quickly. The dress was red and silky just as Alice had said, it reached just below knee length and had a big slit that went all the way up to the top of my thigh, and it was backless and it had a silver diamante triangle where the fabric started again just above the very bottom of my back. I walked further into the closet to where all my shoes were and I picked up a pair of silver strappy high heeled sandals. I put them on and then I walked into the bathroom and started on my makeup. I put on red lipstick to match the dress and I curled my hair and put in a diamante clip. After quickly putting on some mascara I walked into the lounge area where Edward was and frowned

"Are we meeting the queen or something?" I muttered and his eyes bulged when he looked at me

"Bella, you look amazing," he whispered and I blushed

"Thanks … now, are you going to answer my question?" I asked and he chuckled

"No, we're not going to meet the queen, just going to a fancy restaurant," he told me

"Fancy enough for the queen to eat at by the looks of it," I muttered under my breath and Edward rolled his eyes … _he heard._

"We didn't go to the Eiffel Tower last time we came here did we?" Edward asked me

"Um, no. Why?" I questioned

"Just curious," he said and shrugged

"Are we leaving yet?" I asked

"No, you were rather quick at getting changed, I haven't even started yet," he told me and waved his arms showing me he was still wearing the same clothes as he was before I started changing

"Well hurry up then," I urged him and he laughed and walked over to his wardrobe and took out what looked to be a suit

"I'll be out in a few minutes," he mumbled and then walked into the bathroom

I pulled my phone out and text Alice telling her we were about to leave the hotel for dinner and I told her the dress was beautiful

Edward walked out of the bathroom wearing a _tux!_

"A tux, seriously?! Are we having a secret wedding or something?!" I exclaimed and Edward laughed

"No, but that isn't a bad idea …" he trailed off and I slapped him on the chest and he laughed

"I'm kidding Bella," he assured me. I walked into the closet and pulled out a grey coat and then walked back out and looked at Edward

"Come on, lets go," I sighed and we walked out of our room and out of the hotel hand in hand

Edward led me to the Ferrari and we got in. Edward sped out of the parking lot and I sniggered, he was enjoying this car way to much

We drive for about twenty minutes and we ended up at the Eiffel Tower and I giggled

"This is why you asked," I snorted and he grinned sheepishly

He parked the car and we got out and walked hand in hand towards the tower

"I thought we were going to dinner?" I asked confused

"We are, were going to the Eiffel Towers restaurant," he told me and I gasped

"How? That's impossible!" I said in surprise

"If it was impossible then we wouldn't be going there now," he chuckled and I glared at him

"It's hard to get reservations there," I said

"I booked it the day after you agreed to come here with me," he explained

"I'm not dumb, I know it takes like a year to get a reservation here," I snickered

"Well, Carlisle is friends with the owner …" he trailed off and I rolled my eyes, _of course!_

We walked to the tower and up the stairs to the restaurant and we were greeted by a friendly looking man

"Edward!" he sang when he saw him

"Hi Aro," he said and shook his hand

"How is my dear friend Carlisle?" he asked

"He's great, still going well at the hospital and with Esme," Edward told him

"That's wonderful to hear," Aro said in a joyous tone

"Anyway, who is this beautiful young lady you are with?" Aro asked him

"This is my girlfriend Bella," he introduced

"Fiancé," I corrected and Edward beamed at me and Aro chuckled

"I haven't seen you in so long that this news surprises me! How long have you two been together?" Aro asked, still cheerful

"We first got together about four years ago," Edward told him

"Wow and how long have you been engaged?" he questioned

"A few months," Edward answered

"When's the big day?" Aro continued

"We haven't got any immediate plans yet, Bella wants to finish college first," Edward explained and Aro nodded

"Well, it was lovely to meet you Bella, I shall show you two to your table now before I continue bothering you with my questions," he said and chuckled

I was fascinated by the way Aro looked, he had coal black hair and pale chalk skin, and it was such an odd combination. Alice had black hair and a pale face but her face wasn't as pale as Aro's. His hair ended just below his chin, it was as straight as a ruler! He looked ancient but Edward told me on the walk towards the tower that he was only two years older than Carlisle!

"It's okay, it's nice to catch up," Edward assured him

"Yes indeed," Aro agreed as he led us to a table that seated two and it was right by the window that had an amazing view

"Here is your table, I hope everything is to your expectations, if you have any complaints then tell me," he said

"I doubt I will have any complaints, your food here is always amazing," Edward chuckled and Aro smiled

"Thank you Edward. I will see you two later, have a nice dinner," he said, still in his happy mood

"Thank you," Edward and I both said in sync and Aro laughed and then walked away

I thought about how Edward told Aro that I wanted to wait until college was over to get married

I wanted Edward to be mine forever, why wait? Getting married wouldn't affect my college work, not if we had a small ceremony this summer

"Edward, I've been thinking about the whole marriage thing and what I said about waiting a year or so therefore we could be as close as we used to be …" I trailed off

"Yeah … what about it?" Edward asked suspiciously

"Well, I think that the past few months we have gotten even more closer than what we used to be, what I'm trying to say is … _I want us to get married as soon as possible."_ …

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Dun Dun Dun! _HaHaHa, thats kind of evil, I know! I thought I'd update today as a sort of christmas present to you guys! :D  
I love this chapter, I think it's so sweet! Thank you to everyone who reviews chap 14! Please will all you guys review, I am desperate!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	16. Engaged

**_Chapter 16 - Engaged_**

"Well, I think that the past few months we have gotten even more closer than what we used to be, what I'm trying to say is … _I want us to get married as soon as possible."_

"What?" Edward gasped

"I want us to get married as soon as possible," I repeated. It was much easier to say the second time

"Seriously?!" Edward asked, a huge grin spreading on his face

"Yes," I whispered, smiling sweetly at him

"When?" he asked

"Like I said before, as soon as possible. When we get back to Palo Alto or something," I sighed

"Elope with me," he whispered

"What?" I asked in surprise

"We could elope here in Paris," he told me

"But I promised Alice in high school! We made a deal that I would let her plan my wedding when I got married and I would be her maid of honour when she got married!" I exclaimed

"You were planning on marrying me in high school?" Edward questioned, a huge smirk replacing his grin

"No, this was when you and I were dating but I didn't know that we would be together forever, I hoped we would but you can't ever be sure, break-ups are unpredictable," I said and he rolled his eyes

"Fine," he sighed, "We can have a small wedding here in Paris, as soon as the others arrive,"

"Charlie has to be here and so does Renee," I told him

"That's not a problem, flying them here will cost nothing," he assured me

"And Phil?" I asked

"Of course," he vowed and kissed me lightly on the lips

"I can't wait," I whispered

"Me neither," he mumbled back

Edward then ordered food for us both and we ate in silence, it wasn't just a comfortable one, but a more _romantic_ one

We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and we decided to go up to the top of the Eiffel Tower

"The view is beautiful," I whispered. We could see the whole of Paris, the distant city lights were shining brightly looking like small yellowy orange spots. We couldn't hear city noises though, we couldn't hear the honking of car horns or the sirens off of police cars, it was just a peaceful silence. The peacefulness and the tranquillity sort of fit the whole _'I just agreed to marry_ _you in two weeks'_ scene

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped both of mine around him and snuggled into his side

"I love you," I murmured shyly

Edward smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead

"I love you too, never doubt that," he said

"I won't," I replied

After staring at the view for twenty minutes we decided to go for a walk

I put on my grey coat, finally starting to get a bit chilly and Edward ran his arm up and down my arm, sensing that I was cold

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me and I bit my lip and looked up at him

"Back to the hotel," I said and he chuckled

"Your wish is my command," he said in a funny voice and I giggled

Edward sped back to the hotel and once we got inside our suite that was it. Nothing could separate us. The building could have started to collapse and we wouldn't notice, I was to dazed by the way Edward's lips were moving against mine

We collapsed onto the bed and that was when the removing of our clothes began.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I turned around to find Edward wasn't in bed next to me

"Edward?" I called and he walked straight into the room with a smile on his face

"Morning love," he said

"Morning," I mumbled and I pecked him on the lips

"I just got off of the phone with Alice," he told me

"And?" I pressed

"She's jazzed about the whole thing! She was in Forks and told Esme and then she and Esme both started screaming, pretty soon after Rose joined in. Alice said she'll book the ticket for Charlie to come here and the ones for Phil and Renee," he explained

"That's great, I better ring them both," I said and Edward nodded

"I'm going to go have a shower so you can ring them now if you want," he said

"Yeah I will," I murmured and then he walked out the room

I picked up my phone and rang Charlie first and he picked up on the third ring

"Hey Bells," he answered in a cheery voice

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked

"I'm good, missing you like crazy though; I can't wait until you come home to see me for a few weeks. How's Paris?" he questioned

"Paris is great, I actually need to tell you something," I said

"You're not pregnant are you?" he checked

"No, of course not!" I assured him and I heard him sigh in relief

"What's up then Bells?" he asked

"Well, do you remember when I told you that Edward proposed to me and I decided to wait?" I muttered

"Yeah, what about it?" he said

"Well, I kind of decided that I don't want to wait, and we've decided to get married in Paris in two weeks time and I want you to come," I told him

"I knew this was coming soon. I'm really happy for you Bells, twenty one is a young age to get married but I know Edward is right for you, he's a great young man and I'm glad you chose him," he congratulated me

"Thanks dad. Alice is booking your ticket to Paris so you can walk me down the aisle," I chuckled and so did Charlie

"Sounds great. I'll speak to you soon Bella," he said

"Yeah, I need to ring Renee and tell her," I sighed

"Well … good look with that," he snickered and then put the phone down

"Gee thanks a lot dad," I muttered to myself

I rang Renee's phone and she picked up straight away

I went through the same conversation with her and she was okay about it, she did occasionally stay stuff like, "Are you sure Bella, your so young?" or "This is a big commitment Bella, don't do it unless you're a hundred percent positive."

She didn't complain though, she was genuinely happy for me

I spoke to her for about an hour since we hadn't talked in ages. I told her that her plane tickets would arrive in the post sometime this week along with all the flight information

After I put the phone down I looked at Edward

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked

"Whatever you want," he replied

"Dress shopping," I decided

"I assumed you'd just let Alice pick one for you," he said in surprise

"We're in Paris, I could get an amazing dress here, besides I only get one chance to buy a wedding dress," I said

"Yeah, I guess," Edward agreed

"You don't have to worry about seeing the dress, I don't mind. The wedding is only going to be small anyway, I think that's what both of us want," I said

"Yeah, I don't feel like having a big church wedding," he chuckled and I smiled

"Plus, the smaller it is the sooner it will be," I said and pulled Edward close to me and he smiled

"Absolutely," he said and pressed his mouth fiercely onto mine and I pressed mine back just as enthusiastically, however eventually we had to pull away

"If you want to go dress shopping then we'll have to stop acting like hormonal teenagers," he chuckled

"Says you, if I listed how many times you've been hormonal and begging me for sex we'd be in three digit numbers," I snorted and Edward glared at me

"Go get dressed Bella, your still naked from last night," he retorted and I blushed

"Pompous ass," I muttered and trudged into my closet and I could hear Edwards's laughter coming from the bedroom

I pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt and put on my purple American eagle jumper that had a giant eagle printed on it in black

I put on my black UGG boots and then walked back into the bedroom and put my phone in one pocket and my credit card in the other

"Come on," I said and we walked out of the hotel together

"You aren't seriously mad about the whole naked thing are you?" Edward asked

"Maybe," I muttered and he chuckled but covered his expression

"I'm so sorry Bella, you know what I'm like, I can't help but retaliate when someone teases me," he said and I couldn't help but giggle and he smiled

"Okay you're forgiven," I said in exasperation and he grinned

We got into the car and Edward sped out of the parking lot as usual and started heading towards the seriously expensive shopping district

"What kind of dress are you going for?" he asked

"Nothing flashy. I'll send pictures of the ones I like to Alice and she can tell me what she thinks," I told him

"Yeah, if Alice doesn't like it then we're all screwed," he chuckled and I laughed

"Yeah, I know. She'd probably drag me by my hair back to the shopping district to buy a new one," I snorted

"Yeah, she probably would," he agreed

"I love her though, even if she is a fashion psychopath," I said and Edward smiled

He parked the car and we got out and started walking down the street hand in hand

The first shop we walked into was full of beautiful wedding dresses but after I looked at the first rack I knew I wouldn't find what I wanted, they were all to showy, they were big fancy wedding dresses

We carried on walking and found an ideal shop after a while

It was a traditional wedding dress shop, but it had small dressed as well

We looked around for a while but I still hadn't found anything, I had tried on about twenty different dresses and none of them were right for me

As I looked through another rack of dresses I heard Edward call my name and I walked over towards him where he was looking at a dress

"What about this one?" he asked and I looked at it and gasped

"That's the one!" I whispered

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Aww,_ I love that chapter I think it's so cute!**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I understand that there was more email problems with fanfiction, so I understand that some took time to come through!**

**I apologise that some of you are getting the updates late, that is also because of the email problems.**

**Please review this chapter guys!**

**Mia xxx**


	17. Punch

**_Chapter 17 - Punch_**

"That's the one!" I whispered

The dress was amazingly beautiful, it wasn't to flashy, but it wasn't boring either, it was just perfect

The dress was all white with a corset back and it was strapless. It was made out of silk and it had a chiffon overlay. The dress didn't puff out at the waist like all the other dresses, it just went straight down and it was beautiful, it didn't have a long train either, the dress had a tiny train that laid on the ground in a circle, it was semi-cathedral. The dress was beaded with glass beads, bugle beads, seed beads and sequins. The beads made a pattern on the bodice that looked like branches for a flower, it was perfect.

"Definitely the one," Edward agreed

I took the dress off the rack and walked over to the changing rooms and put the dress on and looked in the mirror and gasped

I looked … beautiful. I was trying not to be vain, but it was true, the dress suited me perfectly

"Can I see it?" Edward asked and I bit my lip

"Don't be mad but I sort of changed my mind. I don't want you to see me in it until the day," I mumbled

"Okay, if that's what you want then I don't mind," Edward assured me and I smiled

I took the dress off and got back into my clothes. I picked the dress back up and took it to the counter and paid for it

"Thank you," Edward and I both said and then left the shop

We put the dress into the back of the car and Edward looked at me

"Where to next?" he asked

"Lunch?" I questioned

"Sure," he agreed and then drove down the street

We ended up finding a small French café and decided to have lunch there

"How may I help you?" the waiter asked us when we sat down. I was amazed he spoke English at all, he had a French accent but it was still easy to understand him

"What would you like to drink Bella?" Edward asked me politely

"Coke," I decided

"And to eat?" he continued

"Hm," I mumbled as I looked through the menu. A lot of the stuff didn't appeal to me at all, when I saw the snails cooked in garlic butter I nearly gagged

"This menu doesn't have lunches, are we having a three course meal or something?" I muttered and Edward chuckled

"We can if you want, we'll be so stuffed that we only need to have a sandwich later," he snorted and I giggled

"Okay," I agreed, "We'll have dinner for lunch!"

I carried on looking at the menu and I finally found some food that I felt that I could actually eat!

"For starter I'll have the home smoked duck and cranberry salad, for main course I'll have the roasted turkey breast stuffed with chorizo, dark tomato sauce and haricot beans and for desert I'll have …" I trailed off because I couldn't decide what to have, I looked them over again and finally decided

"The Christmas log rolled with dark chocolate mousse and cherries in kirsch," I told them and Edward chuckled

"Okay, we'll have two each of those dishes then and two cokes," Edward told the waiter and then the waiter walked away

"This will be interesting, I wonder if either of us won't finish," Edward mused

"No, no, _no_, Edward. You see, this is _you_ and _I_ we are talking about here, we do _not_ waste food," I educated him and he laughed at the look of mock horror on my face

"I suppose so, since you eat like Emmett," he scoffed and my eyes widened

"That's just insulting, Emmett eats like a pig!" I complained

"I guess you aren't _that_ bad, but close enough. Anyway, have you not noticed how much your appetite has increased, when we got back together you weren't eating as much as you did back in high school and then the past few weeks you've been getting back to the way you were," Edward told me

"Oh well, I don't mind," I said and shrugged and Edward rolled his eyes

"I wonder why you don't gain a single pound sometimes," he muttered and I just shrugged again

"My stomach is as flat as a pancake, deal with it," I said and he chuckled

The waiter came to us a few minutes later with our starter and I grinned and started eating the duck

"Mm, this is great," I sighed happily and Edward laughed and had a bite of his

"I agree," he said and then took another bite

We finished our three courses about an hour later and I felt like I had gained six stone in sixty minutes

"I'm stuffed, my belly hurts!" I groaned and Edward chuckled

We got into the car and Edward drove us back to the hotel

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked him

"Definitely not a restaurant," he muttered and I nodded my head in agreement

"What about a movie night? There is a movie theatre here that has films in English," he told me

"Sure, that means I don't have to get all dressed up!" I beamed and he laughed

I took the garment bag containing my dress out of the back of the car and we walked into the hotel and up to our suite

I put the dress in the closet and then Edward and I sat on our bed and talked until five in the evening

"We better get ready if we want to leave," he said and I nodded and walked into the closet

I put on a dark blue and light blue rugby striped cardigan that ended just below my butt and I put on a long line black vest underneath and I did up the buttons of the cardigan all the way up to just below my breasts; I put on my pair of grey acid Jeggings **(Jean Leggings) **and a pair of grey metallic UGG boots. I got a sparkly blue elastic string headband and put it in my hair and scraped it back

I walked out of the closet and Edward was there ready and waiting, wearing dark jeans and a grey button up shirt

"I'm ready," I announced and he smiled at me

"You look great," he commented and I blushed

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly and he chuckled

Edward put on his black jacket and I put on my black shoulder purse that had a chain shoulder handle

We walked out of our hotel suite and out of the hotel. We got into the Ferrari and Edward drove until we were at the shopping centre, but not the expensive one

We got out of the car and walked down the street until we reached the movie theatre

We walked in and decided to watch a romantic comedy. We shared a large salty popcorn and a large Mountain Dew

We walked to the screen the movie was playing in and we took a seat at the very back and whispered to each other until the movie started

The movie was extremely funny and I told Edward we had to get it on DVD when it came out

"Where to next?" he asked me

"Want to go to a small bar or something, we can stay there for an hour or something then go back to the hotel for the night," I said

"Sounds good," he agreed and then we walked out of the theatre and down the road until we stopped at a small English bar

"I didn't realise there were so many English bar's and restaurants here last time we came," I muttered when we walked into the bar

"Me neither," Edward said

We sat down at a small table that was in the corner of the bar and then the waiter walked over to us and smirked at me. _Ugh!_

"What can I get you to drink?" he asked me, not even bothering to glance at Edward

"Um, coke please," I murmured uncomfortably. The waiter looked unwillingly at Edward, who was fuming at this point

"And what would you like?" the waiter sighed

"To punch you in the face!" Edward snapped

"Calm down babe, violence doesn't solve anything," I tried to calm it

"Bring it!" the waiter challenged and Edward stood up and was about to pound the waiter in the face but I got in the middle of them before anything could happen

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled

The waiter tried to punch Edward past me but I got in front of his fist so he couldn't hurt Edward and he punched me extremely hard in the middle of my forehead and the last thing I remember is my head hitting the ground

I woke up on a soft bed and my eyes fluttered open unwillingly

"Edward," I croaked

"I'm here love, don't worry," he soothed and I turned around and saw him lying next to me

We were in our hotel room, and I couldn't remember what had happened. I felt a horrible pain in the middle of my forehead, it was worse than the pain you experience when you get a hangover!

"What happened?" I asked in confusion

"Well, after that _waiter_ punched you in the face I jumped on him and punched him and when I went to do it again a few people pulled me off and told me to calm down. Someone rang the police and I rang an ambulance for you because you were unconscious. The police arrested the _waiter_ and you got taken to hospital but they discharged you after an hour because they said you would wake up soon so I could take you back to the hotel," he explained, every time he said _'the waiter'_ he would say it in disgust

"Don't be angry, he's probably locked up in a cell now," I whispered but Edward's expression did not smooth

"Why would you throw yourself in front of someone's fist Bella?" Edward stressed

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt!" I exclaimed

"I'm a big boy Bella! I can take care of myself. That punch wouldn't have knocked me out, I probably would have blocked it. Please don't ever do that again, I've never been so worried in my life," Edward vexed

"Fine," I sighed and he smiled

"What time is it?" I asked

"Half eleven at night," he told me and I nodded

"Lets go back to sleep," I mumbled

"Of course," he whispered and I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him

"If I never do that again you have to promise never to get angry like that again," I murmured

"What if I promise not to get angry like that ever again in front of you," he bargained

"No, I don't want you to get hurt when I'm not with you either! You have to promise me not to do it again; otherwise I can throw myself in front of as many punches as I want!" I threatened

"Fine," he sighed in resignation and scowled

He was silent for a couple of minutes and he was still scowling and I didn't like it

"Cheer up," I mumbled and he smiled slightly at me

"Think of it this way, we'll be married in less than two weeks," I whispered and he grinned widely and I giggled

"That's the spirit," I cheered and he chuckled

"I love you," he murmured and caressed my cheek

"I love you too," I replied and we kissed passionately on the lips and then snuggled together again

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered

"Night Edward," I whispered back

I fell back into a peaceful slumber with a smile on my face; the pain in my head was starting to subside and also, I couldn't wait for the wedding!

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Aw, _I can't wait for you guys to read the wedding chapter, it's the final chapter! I have just finished plotting the sequel and I will start writing it once I finish healing together, which shouldn't take long. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story, I can't belive it finishes after three more chapters!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter sixteen! Please review this chapter! Tell me what you think about the wedding or anything else in this chapter, like Bella throwing herself in front of a punch! On the authors note on chapter twenty (The Last Chapter) I am going to put a list of my most regular and supportive reviewers! :D**

**_Mia xxx_**


	18. Arrangements

**_Chapter 18 - Arrangements_**

I tapped my foot impatiently on the tiled floor and looked up at the screen and scowled again. _Delayed._

"Can you believe the flight is delayed, just my luck," I hissed under my breath and Edward rubbed his hand up and down my arm to try and comfort me

"It's been delayed for about seven hours now Bella, it could be here in ten minutes for all we know," he soothed

"It could also be another seven hours, we don't even know if it's taken off yet," I muttered and he sighed

I stood up from my seat and stomped over to the information desk with a frown on my face

"When is _flight 164_ landing, me and my fiancé have been here since eight this morning and it is now four in the afternoon! The flight was supposed to land seven hours ago and we arrived an hour early anyway, we have been at the airport for eight hours!" I muttered in annoyance and the information lady smiled apologetically at me

"I am so sorry Miss, the plane has not yet taken off, the whether in California has been awful and the runway was covered in ice this morning and they have been waiting for it to melt all day and I think it only did about an hour ago. They have a lot of planes that need to takeoff and they are going in order, the ones that have been delayed longest get to go first. _Flight 164_ will not be leaving for another hour and won't be landing here for about five hours. Also, the runway is still extremely wet so no planes are taking off for half an hour," she told me

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I snapped

"I am extremely sorry Madame, but if the flight takes off there is a very high chance the plane will skid off the runway," she explained and I glared at her and stomped back to Edward and sat next to him with my arms folded across my chest

"What did she say?" Edward asked

"The flight can't take off for another hour; it won't land here for about five hours!" I hissed and Edward frowned

"Why is it delayed?" Edward asked

"The whether in California is really bad, the runway was covered in ice this morning and they've been waiting for it to melt all day and it only did about an hour ago! They apparently have a lot of delayed flights and they let them go in order, the ones that have been delayed longest get to takeoff first, so _flight 164_ isn't leaving for another hour and won't be landing for five hours!" I exclaimed with a scowl on my face

I sat there for about an hour with a frown etched onto my face

"Why the long face Bells?" a musical voice asked and I turned around and gasped

"Alice!" I screamed and ran over to her and hugged her

"How are you here already? You aren't meant to arrive for another four hours?" I questioned

"Well, when we were told how long our flight had been delayed we did the math and figured it would be quicker for us to drive to the closest airport that didn't have an icy runway and get the first plane to Paris from there," she told me and I hugged her tighter

After Alice and I had finished hugging I hugged Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper

"It was a nightmare Bella, we got a plane to California yesterday morning so we could all fly here together and look what happens," Esme muttered and I chuckled

"Hi mum," Edward greeted Esme and hugged her and pecked her on the cheek and then he went and said hello to his dad and everyone else

Edward and I helped them with their luggage, I held one of Alice's suitcases because she had the most of course, and Edward held one of Rosalie's and one of Esme's

Alice and Jasper got into the Ferrari with me and Edward. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie got in the big jeep they had rented

We drove to our hotel and the others all checked into their rooms and Edward and I walked up to our room to freshen up, we were extremely tired after staring at a TV screen in the airport with the flight listings on for nine hours

After we were done we lay on our bed for a while whilst we waited for the others to unpack and settle into their rooms

My phone started ringing after an hour and a half and it was Alice

"Bella, we're all ready. We're coming to your room since you have that huge lounge," she said and then put the phone down

"She didn't even wait for me to answer," I muttered as I stood up and Edward chuckled

"She does that all the time, you should know that by now," he said and I rolled my eyes

I walked over to the door to our room and opened it and five seconds later Alice waltzed in and sat on the two seater sofa

"Sure, make yourself at home," I sighed and her and Edward both laughed

Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett then walked into the room and took a seat

I sat down on Edward's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist and everyone looked at us

"What?" I asked puzzled

"How is it possible that they are even more in love?" Alice giggled

"Yeah, you'd think that after two weeks of being alone Bella would have had enough of Edward," Emmett snorted and I glared at him

"Never," I said and Edward's arms wrapped even tighter around me and I smiled at him

"I think it's romantic," Esme said and smiled at both of us

"Thanks Esme," I replied gratefully and she smiled sweetly at me

"They really do look like a recently engaged couple," Carlisle mused

"Is mine and Bella's relationship the only interesting thing you guys have to talk about?" Edward sighed and everyone in the room laughed, besides Edward and me

We spent the rest of the night talking and catching up, me and Edward received several embarrassing comments from Emmett and several nice ones from Esme

"What are you two planning for the wedding?" Esme questioned

"Just something small with just our family and closest friends," I told her and she nodded

"You want it done in a reception room?" Esme asked and Alice gasped in horror

"Not exactly at a reception, something a bit nicer. But not a big thing, like something in a garden would be nice," I said and Edward nodded in agreement and Alice sighed in relief

"We'll have to start looking tomorrow if you want it to happen this week. When are Renee, Charlie and Phil flying in?" she asked

"Um, what day is it today?" I asked and everyone laughed

"Sunday," they all replied

"Oh, they will all be here on Tuesday. Renee and Phil will have their own suite and Charlie will be on his own in a different suite," I explained and she nodded

Alice sat at the desk that was in the room and switched on my laptop which was placed on it

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Using the internet to look at gardens for you and Edward to get married in," she replied and I rolled my eyes

Whilst Alice surfed the internet we all carried on talking, except for Jasper who stood behind Alice and watched what she was doing from behind, nobody could keep him away from her, he loved her to much.

"Ooh, this ones pretty." Alice would occasionally mumble, or, "I like this one!"

"Bella, what about this one?" she asked me and I walked over to take a look

"La promenade plantee," I read over her shoulder

The pictures were beautiful; the place was like a giant park. There was a play area and lots of grass. Everything was sort of split into different areas though, there was a nature area, a jogging path, the play area where families could have fun and there were picnic areas

The part Alice and I were looking at was an area of grass that was by the nature area, there were flowers from the nature area to the right of it and behind it were tree's it was sort of like a forest but the tree's didn't carry on very far

"It's beautiful," I whispered

"Yeah, we could get a flower archway that you and Edward could stand under whilst the minister is talking and then we could set out white chairs, some on the right and some on the left and in the middle we could have a red silky carpet," Alice said

"That's perfect, except I don't want the carpet," I mumbled

"Why?" she asked puzzled

"The grass is more natural, I don't want a big flashy wedding, I already said that," I told her

"Okay," she sighed

"Oh, shit!" I cussed, "do you think we could fly Jacob out here, he has to be there when I get married!"

"Sure Bells, I'll book two tickets for him and his dad," she assured me and I smiled gratefully at her

"Thanks," I murmured and then walked into mine and Edward's bedroom and took my phone out and dialled Jakes house phone number

"Bella!" he answered cheerfully after the second ring

"Hey Jake, I need to talk to you about something," I said

"Sure Bells, what's up?" he asked

"Well, I'm kind of getting married someday this week!" I blurted out and Jake laughed

"What do you mean kind of?" he questioned

"It wasn't arranged, I only decided two weeks ago on mine and Edward's second night in Paris that I didn't want to wait until college was over to get married. Alice and the others arrived today and Alice just found a garden like place for us to get married. Alice will book you and your dad plane tickets if you want to come," I explained

"Sure. Wow, I can't believe your getting married Bella, this time next year you'll probably be ringing me telling me you just got a positive sign on a pregnancy test," he sighed and I started choking on air and I blushed

"I'm not in any rush to go through child birth Jake," I mumbled and Edward walked in with a smirk on his face

"But we'll be practicing the process to make a baby," he said and I glared at him

"Carry on Edward and we'll be playing checkers on our honeymoon," I muttered and Jake was howling with laughter whilst Edward was frowning

"Funny Bella," he muttered and trudged out the room

I carried on speaking to Jake for an hour until he said that Seth was there and he had to go

"Oh, put Seth on! I haven't spoken to him for ages," I told Jake

"Hey Bella," Seth said cheerfully

"Hi Seth, how are you?" I asked

"Good, starting college in September, totally shitting myself," he said and I laughed

"Yeah, I felt like that as well, mainly because I was going to be separated from Edward," I told him

"Yeah, I understand," he mumbled

"Anyway, how's your love life Seth?" I asked

"Ah, crap. And it's so hard to be in the house because Leah is moping all the time and crying because Sam left her for Emily," he explained

"Whoa!" I gasped, "Sam and Leah broke up?! Who is Emily?" I questioned

"Leah's cousin," he told me and my eyes widened

"He left Leah for her cousin!" I shrieked, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"It is I guess. Sam says he feels really bad about it but the moment he saw Emily he fell in love, he just couldn't stay away from her. He is constantly sending Leah cards, flowers and chocolates trying to apologise and to explain that he really does love her but he just couldn't help loving Emily, he says the attraction was to strong," he muttered

"Poor Leah," I whispered

"Yeah, she's making life pretty difficult for us all though. She screams at us if we tell her to get over him and she throws all the bad things we've done in life right into our faces," he sighed

"I can understand why she's angry, if the love of my life left me for another woman I'd cry and be angry," I said

"You're right. I don't think Edward would ever leave you though, he loves you to much," he chuckled and I laughed

"I hope so, I couldn't live without him," I sighed

"You two are perfect together," Seth said

"Thanks. Anyways Seth, it was great talking to you but I better go, my future sister-in-law is waiting for me," I muttered and he laughed

"Best not keep Alice waiting. Bye Bella," he said

"Bye," I replied and then put the phone down

Edward then walked into the room and grinned at me

"So … you can't live without me?" he asked conversationally

"No, I can't live without your smug, pompous attitude," I sighed dramatically and he just shrugged as if to wave the insult away and I rolled my eyes

"For what its worth, I can't live without you either," he whispered and walked over to me and kissed me on the lips

"Good," I mumbled and pressed my lips back onto his

_Is it possible that I love him more and more each day?!_

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Aww_, I love that chapter! It's so cute! :D I only have two chapters left after this everyone, and I really want to reached 200 reviews! All reviews are much appreciated! **

**I finished Healing together last night everyone so I can start writing the sequel to this soon (: I think I am posotive on what plot to choose.**

**Anyways, please review this chapter everyone!!! (:**

**Mia xxx**


	19. Preperation

**_Chap 19 - Preperation_**

I stepped into the bathroom hesitantly, totally shitting myself. What if Alice couldn't work her usual miracles, _what if I look ugly?!_

I mentally slapped myself for being so negative on my wedding day. Alice is a miracle worker, I'm sure I'll look great.

"Sit there Bella," Alice ordered me, pointing to the chair that had been placed in front of the bathroom counter

I sat in the chair nervously and looked at myself in the mirror that was on the wall in front of me, I took one look at myself and then closed my eyes

"Get it over with," I sighed and Alice was silent, I could tell she was glaring

She started by putting gold eye shadow on me, extremely faintly. Then she put some blush on my cheeks, then she put on mascara and eyeliner and then she added a touch of clear lip-gloss

She curled my hair in loose ringlets and then used diamante hair grips to push my hair back; she pushed in one on each side.

"Finished!" she chimed and I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my reflection in the mirror

"Oh my god Alice, you're the best!" I squealed and got up out of the chair and hugged her tightly

"It's okay Bella," she assured me and I smiled at her

"What time is it?" I asked her

"Ten, the ceremony starts at midday so you should probably get into your dress now, your mother wants to take pictures of you before we leave," she explained and I rolled my eyes

I walked into my closet and pulled the dress out and showed it to Alice

"Wow Bells, it's beautiful, it looks perfect for you!" she gushed and I smiled

"Can you help me put it on?" I asked her and she nodded and she bit her lip and turned her head away

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked and she shook her head and held her hand up to tell me to 'wait a sec'.

I turned her head with my hand and saw that she had tears on her cheeks

"Oh Alice, please tell me what's wrong!" I begged and hugged her

"It's just … I can't believe your getting married. It seems like it was only yesterday when we met and hated Edward, now you're marrying him," she sobbed but she was smiling, I couldn't help but laugh

"Alice, aren't I meant to be the one having hysterics because of nerves, not you?" I questioned and chuckled lightly and she let out a small giggle herself

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You're so mature Bells, you're growing up to fast," she giggled and I smiled

"I'm just getting married, I'm in no rush to take the next step," I told her

"I am, I can't wait to have kids," she squealed and I rolled my eyes

"Wait till after college, and maybe you should get married first …" I trailed of

"Yeah probably. I just need to get Jasper to propose," she sighed

"Alice, he's graduated from college and you haven't, and you know how protective he is! He won't propose to you until you graduate from college because he won't want you to get distracted from your work," I explained

"But Edward loves you more than I think anyone has ever loved anything and he's letting you get married before _either_ of you have graduated!" she protested

"It was my idea, he was going to let me wait but I love him so much that I don't want to. You can do what I did if you want, you could propose to Jasper, because that's what I kind of did in the Eiffel Tower," I said and she pursed her lips

"Maybe, but don't you think it's more romantic when the guy proposes? You got to experience that as well!" she muttered

"Yes, but you and Jasper are incredibly unique people, I think a unique proposal would suit you both," I chuckled and a smile played on her lips

"I suppose, although you and Edward aren't the most normal couple on the planet, don't most normal people wait till they are like twenty-six to get married?" Alice questioned

"I guess none of us are normal, you and Jasper are unique, Edward and I are getting married at a young age and Emmett and Rose are addicted to sex," I said and Alice laughed

"I can't believe we are all twenty-one," Alice sighed, "and to think we were all seventeen and eighteen when we met each other," she added

"Ugh, please don't say that, it still feels weird not being a teenager, and to think I'm turning twenty-two in a months time," I muttered and cringed

"I know, in October we'll have known each other for five years," she said and I nodded

"Anyway, enough reminiscing, I don't feel like crying yet," I mumbled and she laughed

We walked back into mine and Edward's bedroom and I stripped down to my underwear and Alice helped me put my wedding dress on

"You look incredible Bella," she whispered and pointed to the full-length mirror that was pushed up against the wall

I looked into the mirror and my eyes widened, Alice was right …

"Can you get my shoes out of the closet Alice," I murmured and she nodded and skipped into the closet and returned thirty seconds later with my pair of white ballet flats that had gold sequins on them

I had told Alice that I didn't want to wear heels, I wanted to be comfortable, and plus I'm getting married on grass which makes walking in heels almost impossible!

"One final touch," Alice said and then skipped back into the closet and returned with a gold necklace with a cross on it

"Perfect," I whispered and she helped me put it on

"Renee is waiting downstairs in the lobby, we better go," Alice told me and I nodded

We walked out of mine and Edward's suite and we got into the elevator and pressed the ground floor which the lobby was on

"Renee is going to take like a thousand pictures Alice, be warned," I muttered and Alice grinned

"I love pictures!" she squealed

"Sometimes I wonder if my mum is your mum and your mum is my mum," I muttered and Alice giggled.

The elevator doors slid open and we stepped out into the lobby and Renee practically jumped on me

"Oh Bella darling, you look beautiful!" she gushed and I sighed and thought of Edward whilst everyone fussed over me

_Think positive, you'll be with Edward in an hour's time. _

I smiled and looked at the camera as Alice took a picture of me and my mother

"Renee, could you take one of me and Bella now?" Alice asked

"Of course Alice sweetie," Renee said and they both swapped places

I put a smile on my mouth again and looked at the camera and forced myself not to blink when it flashed

After a hundred more pictures were taken in the lobby we finally made it out into the parking lot

I got into the Ferrari and waited for Alice to start the car up. Edward had taken the rented Jeep with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle

Esme got in the back with me and Renee got in the front with Alice

"You nervous Bella?" Esme asked quietly, just audible enough for everyone in the car to hear

"Kinda," I muttered and she held my hand and squeezed it

"You'll be fine," she assured me and I smiled at her

"Thanks Esme," I sighed happily and Renee watched us in the rear view mirror … she looked almost envious

I can admit that I sometimes have a better relationship with Esme then I do with Renee, but I do love Renee more, she's still my mum!

As the car started to slow my breathing hitched and I think everyone in the car noticed

"Calm down Bella," Alice soothed me and I nodded and watched as the car slowly halted to a stop

I stepped out of the car nervously and then Charlie, Phil and Rosalie parked behind the Ferrari in the Audi coupe they had rented and Rose glared at us as she stomped over

"You owe me big time for riding with them!" she muttered and Alice giggled

"Surely it wasn't that bad Rosalie," Alice said

"It was so tense! You have no idea," she snapped at Alice who was rolling her eyes

I had chosen that Rose and Alice were both my maid of honours, I know what you're thinking _'how does that work out?'_

They are both going to walk down the aisle _together _but Alice will have my ring to give to Edward because I'm closer to her and plus she is about to become my sister in law. However, once Rose marries Emmett she will be my sister in law as well, which is why I wanted her to be a maid of honour too.

Charlie and Phil walked over to me and Charlie looked all choked up

"Wow Bells, you look beautiful," he croaked and I smiled

"Thanks dad," I mumbled shyly and I felt my cheeks heat up. Emotional moments with Charlie were always awkward and uncomfortable

"He's right Bella, you look incredible," Phil agreed and I smiled at him

"Thanks Phil. Mum's over there, why don't you go see her," I suggested and he nodded, hugged me quickly and then headed the direction my mum was

"You ready to give me away dad?" I asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood, it worked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't believe you're getting married," he sighed

"Me neither, but it's what I want," I told him

"I know that," he assured me. His expression then turned serious and he went into father mode, "this better not affect your last year of college though!"

"It won't dad, I swear I won't get distracted," I vowed and he smiled, easily pleased

"I should go speak to mum before it starts, I'll see you in a minute," I told him and walked over to mum who was deep in conversation with Rosalie's mother Lillian, whom I had only met yesterday

On my way over to my mum I got stopped by Angela, who I had also invited along with Ben

"Wow Bella, you look amazing!" she gushed

"Thanks Ange. Uhm, do you mind if I go and speak to my mum quickly before the wedding starts? I'll talk to you guys after, I promise!" I told her

"Of course Bella, I'll talk to you after. Good luck!" she assured me

"Thanks Angela," I sighed happily and then continued walking towards my mum

"I usually eat a banana for the pain and take one Tylenol," my mum told Lillian and I cringed

"Why would you talk about that on my wedding day?" I groaned and my mum gasped in shock, she hadn't known I was there

"Bella sweetie, you can't surprise me like that," she chuckled breathlessly and I giggled lightly

"Sorry mum," I said

"It's okay," she assured me and then turned to Rosalie and Jasper's mum, "Could you please give us a moment Lillian?" Renee asked her politely

"Of course," Lillian said and smiled at both of us before walking off to find her husband

"Mum, I just want to speak to you quickly before the wedding starts," I mumbled

"Of course honey, what's wrong?" she asked

"I just want you to know that I love you. I know that sometimes you feel like I'm closer to Esme than you, but that really isn't true. You're my mum and I lived with you for over a decade! I'd do anything to keep you happy, that's why I went to boarding school, so you could be happy and travel with Phil!" I explained and I felt a tear on my eyelid and I quickly wiped it away, Alice will kill me if I smudge my makeup

"Oh Bella. I know you love me, you don't have anything to prove to me," Renee sobbed and pulled me close to her and hugged me tightly

"Come on now, you shouldn't be sobbing here with me when you're about to get married," she whispered and I was instantly nervous

"I don't know if I can do this," I mumbled and Renee frowned at me

"Don't let the nerves get to you Bella! You're stronger than this," she exclaimed

"Mum, listen to me! I can't do this!" I screeched and her eyes widened

"Think about Edward, Bella! He is waiting for you, imagine how he will feel if you don't walk up that aisle in the next ten minutes!" she snapped

The minute I heard Edward's name something inside me clicked. I can do this, I love Edward, and I want to marry him!

"Wow, okay. I'm okay, I can do this. Thanks mum," I said and grinned her and she smiled sweetly at me

"It's okay, now go get married!" she urged and I laughed and ran over to Charlie and grabbed his arm

We walked over to where the ceremony was to take place, all the chairs and the archway had been set up yesterday

As I was about to turn the last corner, I took a deep breath, _I can do this _I kept repeating in my mind, _it's Edward you're about to marry, just you __and him together forever._

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**One more chapter left!! ): I started the sequel yesterday, but I kind of have writers block :/**

**Anyways, please review (: Thank you!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	20. Destiny

**_Chapter 20 - Destiny_**

As I turned the corner, my breathing hitched. Everyone was staring at me … Jacob, Billy, Renee, Esme, Alice and Rose who had just walked up the aisle, Angela, Ben, Phil, Charlie who was standing next to me, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett … and so was Edward

I looked into his eyes and smiled shyly. He looked amazing in his tux. He looked me up and down and I tried not to snort, _Oh we're back to that now are we?_

_**Flashbacks:**_

"_Hi Bella," Edward greeted me and I looked up to see him standing a metre away from me_

"_Hi Edward," I replied and I saw him look me up and down so of course being me I blushed _

* * *

"_I knew that Alice wasn't staying with you so I thought I'd give you some company and a person to go to breakfast with," Edward chuckled while he looked me up and down_

"_Why do you always look me up and down when you see me?" I asked in frustration_

_

* * *

__Me and Alice walked over to the bar and got drinks. I didn't feel like alcohol so I just had a coke. Me and Alice were talking when Edward walked over to us, wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt and he looked me up and down which made me roll my eyes_

"_You just did it again," I said to him when he reached us_

"_What?" Edward asked confused_

"_Looking me up and down," I told him and he grinned sheepishly_

"_Sorry, I couldn't help myself, you look beautiful," Edward complimented me and I blushed_

_

* * *

_

_I took my shoes off, my shorts and my cami and Edward looked me up and down_

"_I swear you have a habit of doing that," I muttered_

"_This time it wasn't my fault, you're wearing a bikini," Edward defended and I laughed_

_**Flashback over:**_

I smiled at the memories of Edward and me at Pacific Academy. It's nice to know that they'll never be lost, mainly because we have thousands of photos of all of them. I laughed internally at the memories of Alice telling us to smile to the camera.

Charlie and I walked up the aisle slowly and eventually we reached Edward and I smiled wider

Charlie kissed my hand and then gave it to Edward; _I thought we weren't doing this traditionally?!_

Edward and I held each others hands and faced each other

I wasn't really listening to what the minister was saying. I was too busy having _more_ flashbacks.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Hello Alice," A velvety voice said. I looked up to see the most good looking guy I had ever seen. He had messy bronze hair and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, they were green and looked like Emeralds, and they were captivating. He was around five foot nine and was rather muscley but not as muscley as Emmett but on this guy it was just right. "Hi Edward, what's up?" Alice asked. Edward! This is Alice's brother!_

_

* * *

__I heard the door to the office open and I looked up to see Edward Cullen walked in._

_He spoke too the secretary and was about to leave ... until he noticed me._

_He grinned just like he did yesterday and walked over to me and sat in the seat next to me_

_"Hi, Bella," he greeted me_

_"Hi, Edward," I mumbled_

_"How come your here?" he asked_

_"Waiting for my schedule," I replied_

_

* * *

_

_"Sorry Edward, I'm not interested," I said and walked away feeling a little smug. I had just said no to 'Edward Cullen'_

_I peeked back at him over my shoulder to see his mouth wide open. I laughed and carried on walking. _

_

* * *

__I woke up the next morning and I was still irritated from what happened the night before. Stupid Edward Cullen!_

_How can he treat girls like that and just not care?_

* * *

"_Hey Edward," I greeted him_

"_Hi Bella, mind if I sit next to you?" he asked _

"_Not at all," I assured him and he sat next to me_

* * *

"_Will you dance with me Bella?" Edward asked _

"_Edward I don't dance," I reminded him_

"_Don't worry, it's all in the leading," Edward reassured me_

"_Edward if we dance together people will start talking," I told him_

* * *

"_Uh, hi Edward," I muttered_

"_Hey Bella," Edward mumbled _

"_Will you tell my why everyone is shocked … it is freaking me out!" I complained and Edward started laughing_

"_You look hot! That's why," Edward told me as if it were obvious _

"_I'm sure you are wrong," I muttered_

"_Yeah, whatever Bella," Edward snickered and I rolled my eyes_

* * *

"_I'll take that as you like me too?" Edward asked and I nodded my head shyly _

_Edward pecked me on the lips one more time and then I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the field with me. Alice ran over to us and she hugged me straight away and I laughed_

* * *

"_Did you enjoy the semester break?" Edward asked me, breaking the silence_

"_Yeah, my best one ever," I sighed happily and Edward smiled_

* * *

"_I don't know, but I know one thing," Edward said_

"_What's that?" I asked_

"_We'll be together," he whispered_

"_Yeah … we will," I smiled and kissed him on the lips_

_

* * *

_

_I pulled my dress back on and glared at Edward after I had fixed my hair_

"_I can't believe you seduced me," I muttered as I pulled on one of my boots_

"_Don't even try saying you didn't enjoy it," he snickered and I blushed_

"_Shut up!" I snapped and Edward laughed_

"_Kitten temper," he muttered under his breath but I heard him and glared at him_

* * *

"_Bella, I'm so sorry about that past two years, it won't ever happen again. I'll do anything to make things right between us, I love you so much, and so I thought this might be a good start …" he trailed off and took a deep breath_

"_Isabella, I love you so much, the past two years have been hell for me, and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" he asked and I gasped and tears started rolling down my cheek and he bit his lip nervously_

* * *

"_Well, I think that the past few months we have gotten even more closer than what we used to be, what I'm trying to say is _… _I want us to get married as soon as possible."_

_**Flashback over:**_

As all the memories came back I felt my eyes start to water. I had had the best years of my life with Edward, and I can't wait to make new memories with him, but the old ones will never be replaced.

"I do," Edward and I both vowed when the minister came to the most important part

"Okay, you may now kiss the bride," he said and Edward attached his lips onto mine and I threw my arms behind his neck and he wrapped his around my waist

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you too," he mumbled back and placed his lips back onto mine and I pressed mine onto his even more enthusiastically

In the end Edward had to end the kiss, otherwise we'd be here all day

Alice ran over to us and hugged us both at once

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed

"No doubt you'll be next," I giggled and Edward chuckled

"Are you forgetting our chat from this morning," she muttered

"Are you not going to do what I suggested?" I questioned

"I might have to, because right now I really doubt he's going to do it," she sighed

"He loves you Alice, I already told you why he's not going to _yet_," I told her

"I never understand what you two talk about?" Edward sighed in frustration

"That's because we're talking in a context that not even a smart brain like yours can figure out," I told him and kissed him on the cheek

"Well, I think a line is starting to form behind me guys, I'll talk to you later," Alice said and skipped over to Jasper and I watched as they kissed and he wrapped his arms around her. I smiled, if Alice thought he didn't want to marry her then she is nuts!

The next people to greet us were Rosalie and Emmett

"Congratulations!" Rose whispered excitedly in my ear when she gave me a hug

"Thanks," I whispered back

When Emmett gave me hug, he nearly broke my spine, as usual!

"Emmett! I want to survive the rest of my wedding day, so put me down!" I choked out and Emmett chuckled whilst Edward sighed in frustration at his brother's behaviour

After Em and Rose it was mine and Edward's parents

After all the congratulations had been said, I could finally go back to the hotel and change into more comfortable clothes

I walked into my closet the minute we got into our hotel suite and stripped down to my underwear

I hung my dress on the rail and then changed into the clothes Alice had left out for me

It was a short sleeved gold top with sequins on the shoulder, it reached a little bit below my butt, and a pair of tight black leather leggings. I put on the clothes and found a pair of four inch black jimmy choos underneath where the clothes had been

I rolled my eyes and put them on and a pair of gold hoop earrings

I grabbed my black leather shoulder purse with a gold chain strap. I put the purse on so that it went across my body.

I walked out of the closet and Edward was already waiting for me, wearing black dress trousers and a cream button up shirt, he didn't bother to tuck it in.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and kissed me on the forehead

"You look handsome," I replied and he smiled down at me and I pecked him on the lips

"Come on, everybody is waiting downstairs in the reception room. Wait, which reception room is it? There is like eight reception rooms in the this hotel," I muttered

"I think we are in the reception room called Marly," he chuckled

"_Marly?_" I repeated and raised an eyebrow

"I know, it's a bit weird, but who are we to judge? We just got married in a random area in some gardens that had a play area," he said and I laughed

"Come on then," I urged him

We walked downstairs hand in hand and we found the right reception room … it was _Marly._

When we walked into the room everyone cheered and I chuckled

"This is nice," I said and Edward nodded in agreement

Edward and I sat in seats that were on the left side of the table right in the middle. We were next to each other, he had Emmett on his left and I had Alice on my right

The table we were sitting at was exceptionally long and seated all of our guests

Alice stood up and started tapping the side of her wine glass with her fork and Edward and I burst out laughing and all the adults in the room frowned at us, and so did Alice

"Sorry, we don't do posh," I muttered and Edward chuckled

"Anyway, ignoring that comment Bella, I would like to say something," Alice said

"You just did," I mumbled under my breath and Edward and I chuckled in whispers so that no-one could hear

"I would like to congratulate my brother Edward and my best friend Bella in getting married today. I remember when they met … Bella hated him. Anyway, now they're in love and married, next thing you know Bells will be pregnant!" Alice exclaimed and I started choking

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I am in no rush to have kids!" I said and Edward was still frozen next to me in shock from what Alice had said

"Alice, Bella and Edward probably haven't even had sex yet so I doubt Bella will be getting pregnant yet," Charlie said and Phil nodded in agreement. _Oh no …_

I looked at Edward with wide eyes and he was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing

"Bells and Eddie virgins. Pfft!" Emmett snorted and Me, Edward, Esme and Carlisle all glared at him

"Can we please not talk about this, it's my wedding day?" I begged and everyone dropped the subject

We all ate dinner and Edward and I still got to do the customary 'shoving cake into each other's mouths' thing. It was kind of funny because I kept accidentally getting it on Edward's nose

"To Mr and Mrs Cullen!" everyone cheered and I smiled to myself, I liked the sound of that … _Mrs Cullen._

I couldn't believe I was married; it was a really weird feeling. But I liked it.

It was kind of like a fresh start for me and Edward, which I think is what we need, to erase the bad memories from last year.

The memories of last year hadn't gone, but I knew I would forget, but no matter what I had definitely forgiven Edward for his odd behaviour. I loved him more than anything, which is why I married him; he's my soul mate as Alice had called us after that senior party back at Pacific Academy.

After all the stuff Edward and I had been through, we were stronger than ever. I couldn't help but feel that … Edward is my _destiny._

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_AWWWWW! *Squeals Like Alice!* I love that chapter, It is my favourite out of all the chapters I have EVER written! _**

**I feel like crying though, this is the last chapter of _Destiny! _I've started the first chapter of the sequel, I haven't gotten very far but I will get there! :D**

**Please review guys! Tell me what you thought of the wedding, the flashbacks, tell me what you think of it altogether as a final chapter!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I did reach 200 reviews! I want to say a special thanks to the person who gave me my 200th review, it was _20xXMusicAngelXx09_**

**As I said in an Authors Note a few chapters ago, I am going to put a list in the Authors Note of my most deidicated readers and reviewers! (:**

**_You guys rock! (This is in Random order)_**

**_FaNgTaStIc RoSe_**

**_xEmmaxSophiex_**

**_MyLifeIsEdwardCullen (Extra Amazing Person)_**

**_EmmaRobison_**

**_Spannieren_**

**_Wemseee._**

**_SelmiCc_**

**_Dare2Dream97_**

**_xxxIxLovexReadingxxx_**

**_Tammygirl1997_**

**_SamiLynn20_**

**_Mandy-Black-Cullen_**

**_twilight-girl19_**

**_Chillz Howdy_**

**You guys are great. Most of you review every single chapter, some of you even review twice for one chapter! I really appreciate the support you have given me, it's amazing! 3**

**One last thanks to my best friend Twilighters2k9 whom without this story would be uncomplete. She has helped me a lot and I really appreciate it. ILY Keeley. X  
I guess I'll speak to you guys when I publish the next sequel :P**

**_Mia xxx_**


	21. Wedding Dress AN

Hey guys! (: Long time no speak, huh?!

Well actually, it was just over a week ago I updated the last chapter of Destiny, but it seems like ages ago!

Anyhow, I just want to let you guys know that I posted Bella's wedding dress on my profile today. A few of you requested for me to post it, so I did (:

Also, trequel update!! As you all know, I am doing a third instalment to the Pacific Academy series! Well, I have officially completed two chapters! Which I am extremely excited about. I am hoping to start updating in less than two weeks. I have been trying to write as regularly as possible so I can post chapter one up soon!

Mia xxx


	22. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello my beautiful readers whom I have missed a lot :D

I know I promised a sequel, and I know that after pacific academy ended I posted destiny really quickly afterwards. However, the trequel is proving harder. I wrote draft chapters for the first six chapters and I have completed them properly now, finally! But I have the worst writers block right now, that I'm not sure what to do. I might try to do some writing this week and maybe post the first chapter next Friday. I'm not promising anything though, because I promised my friend like a hundred times in January and February. I'll try my hardest though, I promise! :D

I hope the fact I'm taking a while doesn't mean you guys will abandom me :(

Love Mia XxXxX 


	23. TREQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED!

_**THE FRIST CHAPTER OF THE TREQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED!**_

**Finally! :D**

**The story is called **_**Adult Life**_** and I posted the first chapter a few minutes ago. Please check it out guys, I've been working hard on it for over a month for you (:**

_**-Love Mia**_

_**XxX**_


End file.
